I need you!
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Six mois se sont écoulés depuis l'explosion de Peter.Sans nouvelle de lui,Claire s'enfonce dans une déprime profonde.Jusqu'au jours où elle est forcée de fuire les U.S.A vers l'Irlande.Y retrouvera-t-elle Peter?Que lui arrivera-t-il?
1. My life without him

_**Hey! It's lily! **: Coucou tout le monde! Bon voici ma dernière passion du moment! lol Heroes! Je suis devenue accro à cette série, la preuve étant que j'ai écouté la saison 1 et les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 2 en une semaine! lol Bref voici une fic sur mon couple préféré. Claire et Peter! Bon je sais que Peter est l'oncle de Claire mais ils vont si bien ensemble! Prenez quand même la peine de lire même si le couple vous effrait un peu, je vous promet que vous ne serez pas déçu! Bref, bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas: REVIEWS!_

_

* * *

_

**I need you!**

****  
**Chapitre un : My life without him**

_Six mois. Six longs mois que j'ai quitté New York. Six longs mois que je n'ai pas parler à mon père biologique. Six longs mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma grand-mère biologique. Six longs mois que je vis en Californie sous un nouveau nom. Et surtout, six longs mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mon héro. Six longs mois que je patauge dans le noir quant à savoir s'il est toujours vivant. Six longs mois à ignorer s'il a survécu à son explosion. Six longs mois à ne pas savoir si mon pouvoir lui aura été utile. Six longs mois où je suis morte un peu plus chaque jours. Six longs mois sans l'amour de ma vie. _

Je refermais doucement mon journal intime. Couché sur mon lit, dans ma chambre de notre maison de Costa Verde, je regarde le plafond. Pour nous protéger de la Compagnie, mon père nous a éloigner de Odessa, du Texas et de ma famille biologique. Ce n'est vraiment pas que Nathan et Angela me manquent, loin de là, mais ils sont la famille de Peter. Ils sont les seuls qui auraient pu me donner des nouvelles de lui. Me dire si finalement ils avaient trouvés quelque chose indiquant qu'il était vivant.

Peter me manque. Il me manque tellement c'est insuportable. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que je ne devrais pas avoir de tels sentiments pour lui, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Dès le moment où mon regard à croiser le sien la première fois, dans le corridor de Union Wells, j'ai succombée. Dès qu'il m'a sourit pour la première fois, j'ai sus que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Dès qu'il m'a parlé pour la première fois, j'ai sentis quelque chose spécial et de fort entres nous. Quand il a parler de Jackie, j'ai été jalouse. Jalouse qu'il fut là pour elle, jalouse à mourire. Puis, il m'a sauver la vie. Il a empêcher Sylar de me tuer en l'emmenant par dessu le rebord du toit du lycée. Sauve la cheerleders, sauve le monde. Quand je l'ai vu immobile, étendu dans une marre de sang, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Mais il c'est redressé. Il avait copier mon pouvoir, mais ça je l'ai su plus tard.

Et tout c'est passé si vite par la suite! L'arrivé chez nous de Ted Sprague et Matt Parkman, l'explosion de notre maison, mon arrivée à New York et, surtout, l'affreuse découverte que j'ai fais chez mon père biologique. Nathan Petrelli était son frère! Son frère! Nathan Petrelli était mon père. Dieu! J'ai voulu mourire quand sa mère, ma grand-mère, me l'a dit. Puis cet homme, Mohinder Suresh, est venu au manoir et il a annoncé à Angela, en bagayant, qu'il étais mort en lui sauvant la vie. J'ai entendu la conversation du haut des escaliers et je me suis effondrée en pleur contre un mur. Peter ne pouvait pas mourir! Il n'avait pas le droit de mourire maintenant. Puis une idée à flashé dans ma tête! Il avait guérit instantanément d'une chute de trois étages, comme je l'aurais fais, alors il ne pouvait pas mourire!

Je me suis relevée et dirigée en courant vers ma chambre. Il était d'abords hors de question de montrer à qui que ce soit que j'avais pleuré. Ensuite je suis descendu au salon et j'ai surpris Nathan entrain de pleurer sur son corps. Il semblait… Et bien il semblait mort quoi! Angela m'a vue et je lui ai demander si je pouvais lui dire aurevoir seule. Elle a accepté et trainer Nathan de force hors de la salle.

Je me suis assise par terre, à côté du sofa sur lequel ils l'avaient mis. Je n'ai pas pu retenir une nouvelle larme de couler. Il semblait si mort! Est-ce que j'avais ressemblé à cela? Avais-je vraiment eu l'air si morte que ça? Je suppose que oui puisque j'étais ouverte, prête à être autopsiée! Puis je me suis secouée, s'il avait mon pouvoir il ne pouvait pas vraiment être mort alors cela ne servait à rien de le pleurer! J'ai donc doucement passé ma main derrière sa tête. S'il était dans cet état, c'était parce que quelque chose s'était fiché dans son cortex cérébral. Et comme je le pensais, ma main est entrée en contact avec un morceau de verre.

Je l'ai empoigné et j'ai tiré. Dès que le morceau de verre eut quitté sa tête, ses yeux sont redevenus bruns et il a prit une grande inspiration. Il a toussé un instant puis son regard c'est posé sur moi. Le début de panique que j'avais vu dans ses yeux s'effaça et il essuya doucement la larme qui coulait sur ma joue tout en me souriant. Je me suis précipité dans ses bras, l'ai embrassé sur la joue et lui ai fait promettre de ne plus jamais me faire une peur comme celle-là. À la force qu'il a mit dans notre étreinte, j'ai su qu'il m'aimait bien et qu'il était désolé. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne soit pas mon oncle!

La voix de ma mère me sort de mes pensées. Je crois que le repas est près, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai jamais faim en fait et j'ai perdu goût à la vie. Mon père et ma mère ont bien tenté de savoir pourquoi, mais je ne leur ai rien dit. Je pourrais dire à ma mère qu'il s'agit d'un garçon, mais elle le dirait à mon père et ce dernier deviendrait sans doute fou de rage en apprenant qu'il s'agit de Peter. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Qui le pourrait d'ailleurs? Une nièce amoureuse de son oncle… C'est pas banal et sûrtout, c'est amoral. Du moins, c'est ce que le reste du monde pense!

Maintenant c'est la voix de mon père qui me sort de mes pensées. Je me lève, ouvre la porte et lui cri que je n'ai pas faim et que je suis fatiguée et donc que je me met au lit. J'enfile mon pyjama, celui que m'a offert Angela, éteint les lumières et me couche. Comme toutes les nuits depuis six mois, c'est avec le visage de Peter en tête que je m'endore.

* * *

Je suis en classe et le soleil inonde la salle de cours. Le professeur Parks donne son cours de biologie, mais je suis ailleurs. J'ai fais un rêve complètement dingue cette nuit. Peter était là. Évidament qu'il était là. Il était assis sur les marches à l'entré d'un vieux pub irlandais. Ne me demandez pas comment je sais que le pub est en Irlande, je le sais c'est tout. Je vois le nom du pub, l'Irish Spring, en néon vert. Donc, il est assis sur les marches du pub et de la musique sort par la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il regarde au loin, pensif. Soudain, il tourne son regard vers moi car il a entendu le son de mes pas. Cependant, le regard qu'il me lance me pétrifie. Alors que je prononce fébrilement son nom n'osant y croire, il me regarde curieusement comme si…Comme si il ne me connaissait pas. Son visage et son regard sont toujours autant expressif et je vois ses émotions d'autant mieux qu'il a coupé la franche qui lui tombait sur le visage. Je me dis un instant qu'il est encore plus sexy les cheveux courts, mais je secous la tête pour me reprendre. Je m'arrête finalement à deux pas de lui et je me rend compte que je pleure de joie. Et lui me regarde apeurré, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je pleure. Je me suis réveillée au son de sa voix qui me brise le cœur en me disant : « Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle? Est-ce qu'on se connait?»

Ce songe était à la fois un rêve et un cauchemard. Je retrouvais enfin Peter, mais lui ne me reconnaissait pas. Mais je sais que même si je retrouvais un jour un Peter amnésique, je préfèrerais encore qu'il m'ait oublié plutôt que de le savoir mort. D'ailleurs, pour moi il est évident que Peter n'est pas mort. J'en suis convaincue. Ou plutôt, j'essaie de m'en convaincre.

- Mademoiselle Banks! S'exclama alors monsieur Parks. Veuillez ramener votre attention dans cette classe et répondre à ma question!  
- Pardonnez-moi monsieur Parks. Répondis-je en rougissant. Quel était la question?  
- De qui nous viens la théorie de l'évolution? Répéta Parks, agaçé. Suivez un peu, mademoiselle Banks!  
- C'est Charles Darwin, monsieur! Répondis-je doucement.  
- C'est au moins ça! S'exclama-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait continuer sur sa lancée, la cloche l'interrompis. Sauvé par le gonge comme on dit! Ma journée continua sur la même lancée. Pendant toute la journée, mon rêve m'a obsédé. À un tel point que j'en viens à me demander si ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire ou un truc dans le genre. Il était si réel et, en plus, aucun rêve ne m'est resté en mémoire aussi bien que celui là. Mais quand bien même ce serait un rêve prémonitoire, je fais comment moi pour me rendre en Irlande? J'ai même pas encore 17 ans alors c'est courru d'avance!

Je quitte finalement le lycée en tentant de penser à autre chose. Je rigole en pensant à Monsieur Muggles. Ma mère dit que le pauvre toutou déprime de ne plus faire de compétition et que le fait d'être un parfait inconnu sans pedigree lui mine le moral. Comme si ce pauvre chien pouvait en être aussi malheureux! Je crois que c'est plus à elle que ça manque qu'à lui! D'ailleurs, le jappement de Monsieur Muggles m'accueil joyeusement quand j'entre dans la maison, mais les hommes que je vois dans ma cuisine avec ma mère me pétrifie. Je reconnais le Haïtien et l'homme qui a tirer sur Sprague quand il est venu chez nous à Odessa. La Compagnie nous a retrouvé!

Ma mère me lance un regard lourd de signification. Prend la fuite Clair! C'est presque aussi limpide que si elle l'avait dit à haute voix. J'hésite encore un peu puis me retourne après un dernier regard pour ma mère. Je l'aime plus que tout mais je sais qu'elle veut que je vive, et surtout que je sois libre et ce n'est pas en tentant de la sauver que je réussirais. Alors je me retourne et sort en courant. J'entend la détonnation d'une arme a feu et sens une balle se logée dans mon dos. Heureusement, elle n'as pas touché la colone vertébrale. Cela ne m'aurait pas tué, évidament, mais ça m'aurait empêché de continuer. Je continue donc sans m'arrêter, sort de la maison et grimpe dans mon VUS. Je suis déjà engagée dans la rue où les curieux commencent a s'amasser quand l'homme qui accompagne le Haïtien sort. Je le vois pester, mais il ne tire pas vers moi car il y a trop de témoin. Tout en conduisant vers je ne sais pas où, j'apelle en pleurant mon père chez Copie Kingdom.

- Papa! M'exclamais-je quand il me répondit.  
- Claire, ma chérie! Répondit-il, inquiet. Est-ce que ça va?  
- La Compagnie! Dis-je en sanglotant. Ils nous ont retrouver! Ils étaient à la maison avec maman quand je suis rentré! J'me suis sauvée, mais ils ont maman!  
- Oh mon dieu! Claire! S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
- J'ai reçu une balle dans le dos mais elle est ressortie, alors sa va! Répondis-je, sanglotant toujours. Mais ils ont maman! Et je fais quoi moi?  
- Tu es où là? Demanda mon père.  
- Je suis en voiture. Répondis-je en inspirant profondément. Sur l'autoroute qui quitte Costa Verde.  
- Alors continue! Me répondit-il. Écoute-moi bien Claire. Je vais faire un transfert d'argent dans ton compte. Tu as bien ton passe-port dans ton sac?  
- Oui papa! Répondis-je sans le comprendre. Mais où veux-tu que j'aille?  
- Là où tu veux temps que c'est à l'extérieur des États-Unis! Me répondit-il. Sort du pays, mais ne me dis pas où tu vas! Rends-toi dans un autre pays et cache toi dans un hôtel. Reste s'y quelques jours sans sortir ni parler à personne. Si je ne t'ai pas appeler sur ton portable dans quatre jours, appelle Nathan à New York et explique lui tout! Tu as compris?  
- Oui! Répondis-je. Mais maman? Et je n'ai pas de vêtement, j'ai juste mon sac de cours!  
- Ne t'en fais pas! Répondit mon père, toujours très calme. J'avais fais des économies en vue de pareil situation. Tu auras suffisament d'argent dans ton compte pour t'envoler pour n'importe où sur la planète et y vivre quelques mois sans problème alors tu fonces dans un aéroport, prend le billet pour où tu veux et une fois là-bas, tu fais du shopping puis tu t'enfermes dans une chambre d'hôtel! Et ne t'en fais pas pour ta mère, je m'en occupe! Maintenant je dois te laisser Claire!  
- Papa! M'exclamais-je inquiète. Je t'aime! Sois prudent!  
- Toi aussi ma Claire chérie! Me répondit-il. Sois prudente, je t'aime!

Et il coupa la ligne. Mes larmes repartent de plus belle. Je sais qu'il réussira à sauver maman. Mais je sais aussi que je ne les reverrais pas avant un moment. C'est après moi que la Compagnie en a et si je reste avec eux, je suis un danger.

Après une heure de route, j'arrête ma voiture dans le stationnement de l'aéorport international John-Wayne à L.A. Je suis certaine de ne pas avoir été suivi, mais je dois demeurée vigilante. J'attrape ma bourse et laisse mon sac de cours sur la banquette arrière. Je sors, vérouille mes portes et me dirige vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport.

Une fois au travers des centaines de personnes, devant le tableau d'affichage des arrivés et départs, je me sens mieux. Ils n'oseraient pas s'en prendre à moi ici. Cependant, demeure encore la question d'où je vais. Après quelques minutes d'observation, une destination attire mon regard. Dans deux heures, départ de L.A à destination de l'aéroport international de Cork, Irlande. Maintenant, je suis certaine que mon rêve n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Peter est vivant, j'en suis certaine et je dois le retrouver! Une vague d'angoisse monte en moi en repensant à son amnésie, mais je me calme en me disant que je suis peut-être la seule à pouvoir lui redonner son passer! Et, en plus, Peter est profondément gentil et bon, je sais qu'amnésique ou pas il me protègera.

Deux heures plus tard, je serre mes mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil alors que l'avion décole. Je déteste prendre l'avion, et je sais que le voyage va être long, mais s'il me permet de retrouver Peter je prendrais cet avion avec le sourire. Une fois que l'avion eu décollé, je me relève et prend le petit bagage que j'ai acheter à la boutique de l'aéroport et y prend le pull en laine noir que j'ai acheté. Me doutant que la température printannière de l'Irlande ne devait pas être celle de la Californie et donc que je gèlerais avec mon short et mon débardeur, je me suis acheter un petit sac, un jean, un t-shirt noir, un pull noir et une veste en cuir noir également. Et juste pour vous dire qu'on trouve vraiment n'importe quoi dans les aéroports d'L.A, je me suis aussi achetée un ordinateur portable. Je me suis dis que cela pourrait être utile! Bref, je ressers mon sac dans le porte bagage au dessu de ma tête et me roule dans mon siège pour regarder par le hublot. Je ferme finalement les yeux en aillant cette fois une dernière pensée pour mes parents. Faites qu'ils aillent bien!


	2. he's here

**I need you!**

**Chapitre deux : He's here**

Je suis arrivée depuis quelques minutes déjà et je ne le réalise toujours pas. Pourtant, je suis bel et bien dans l'aéroport international de Cork, en Irlande. Je pose finalement mon sac sur mon épaule et me dirige vers un comtoir d'information où une gentille hôtesse m'accueil avec le sourire. Tout en discutant pour me trouver un endroit où dormir, elle me demande ce qu'une jeune femme comme moi fait toute seule loin de chez elle. Je lui répond vaguement que je passerai quelques jours seule à Cork en attendant des amis. Voyant que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, elle ramène la discution vers mon futur lieu d'hébergement. Je la remercie d'un sourire et opte finalement pour un gîte. Le caractère plus privé du gîte convient beaucoup mieux pour la fuyarde que je suis. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle me montre des images de différents endroits en ville. Je suis sur le point de lui demander un hôtel quand quelque chose attire mon attention sur une photo. Juste en face du Gîte du passeur, je peux voir l'enseigne au néon vert de l'Irish Spring! Sans trop parraître empressée, je lui dis que je choisi celui là. Avec un sourire, elle me dit que j'ai fais un très bon choix et me conseil même d'aller à l'Irish Spring. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement besoin qu'elle me dise d'y allé!

Trente minutes plus tard, je descend du taxi que Carla m'a gentiment appeler après avoir faite une réservation à mon nom. Je me retrouve seule dans la rue après le départ du taxi et mon regard est immédiatement attiré par le pub. L'envie de m'y rendre immédiatement est vraiment très forte, d'autant plus que je peux sentir la présence de Peter tout près. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je _sais_ qu'il est là. Cependant, je me détourne quand même et entre dans le gîte. Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguer et je risquerais de lui flanquer la trouille plus qu'autre chose. En entrant dans la vieille maison, une dame qui aurait l'âge de ma grand-mère vient vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Ah! S'exclama-t-elle, ravis. Tu dois être Cordélia Brennan!  
- Oui! Répondis-je avec un sourire. Et vous devez être Norma Callahan?  
- Exactement ma belle! Répondit Norma en riant. Bienvenue au gîte du passeur! Suis- moi je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Norma est vraiment très gentille. Tout en me guidant vers ma chambre elle m'explique les règles de l'endroit, les heures de repas, etc. Elle me conseille même quelques boutiques et magasins où les jeunes de mon âge aime aller faire du shopping. Et comme Carla à l'aéroport, elle me conseil d'aller essayer les patisseries de Caitlin, la barmaid de l'Irish Spring. C'est à croire que le destin me pousse vraiment vers ce pub, vers Peter. Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je m'effondre de fatigue sur mon lit et m'endore sans m'en rendre compte.

* * *

Se sont les rires des autres clients dans le corridor qui me réveille. Cela me prend quelques instant afin de me remémorer les derniers évènements. Je me sens bizarre. Je veux dire, je suis énormément inquiète pour ma mère, mon père et mon frère, mais d'un autre côté je me sens tellement bien juste à sentir la présence toute proche de Peter. Il y avait très longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Je me lève finalement et va me rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Mon visage me fait un peu peur. Je semble ne pas avoir dormis depuis une éternité. Ce qui n'est pas tellement faux non plus. J'attrappe ma bourse, mon pull et ma veste et descend attrapper un rapide petit déjeuné avant de finalement m'élançée dans les rues de Cork.

La ville est juste trop belle. Aucun des paysages que j'ai vu dans ma vie jusqu'à maintenant ne valles la ville de Cork. C'est juste simplement vraiment beau. Je passe donc l'avant-midi dans les magasins. Je m'achète des vêtements à la tonne. Même si je sais que je ne resterais pas longtemps ici, j'ai de quoi tenir un mois tout entier. Je m'équipe également en produits de toillette, en cosmétique et une teinture pour les cheveux de couleur rousse. Je ne sais pas si je la ferais, mais si mon père ne m'appelle pas et que Nathan me dit de demeurer là où je suis, je la ferais afin de mieux passé inaperçue. Déjà, je trouve que le nom d'emprunt est une excellente idée. J'ai choisis un nom assez irlandais et si je me teint en rousse, je suis presque certaine de passé ni vu ni connu dans la masse.

Vers midi, je rentre au gite et monte ranger mes achats rapidement. Une fois cela fait, je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observe le pub de l'autre côté de la rue. Une jeune femme rousse salut des clients sur le pas de la porte. Ce doit être elle, Caitlin. Elle est toute petite, elle ne doit pas être plus grande que moi. Elle a les cheveux roux et semble très gentille. J'espère qu'elle a bien prit soin de Peter.

Je reste des heures à regarder par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de le voir, mais il ne se pointe pas. À l'heure du diné, je descend à la salle à manger avec mon portable. Assise à une table seule, je regarde les informations de CNN Californie sur le web. À la fin du bulletin, ils n'ont pas parler de Costa Verde. Un peu rassurée, je vais sur le site du journal local et là non plus, il n'y a rien. Je vais même sur le site du lycée de mon frère, mais aucun évènement déplorable arrivé à un élève n'est annoncé. Je soupire finalement, rassurée pour le moment et me connecte à la page web concernant l'ancienne vie politique de Nathan. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller voir dans la section photo, car j'ai besoin de voir un visage connu même si c'est une photo. Tout ça semble si loin maintenant. Depuis la disparition de Peter, Nathan c'est totalement refermer sur lui-même et a rejeter tout le monde, sa mère y comprise. Enfin, j'espère que ça ira mieux quand je lui ramènerai Peter. Je ne lui fais peut-être pas confiance, encore, mais il demeure mon père biologique et je l'apprécie

Je fini par tomber sur une photo prise pendant sa campagne électorale. Elle a été prise pendant un gala donner en son honneur. Sur la photo, lui et Peter posent tous les deux vêtus d'un superbe smoking noir et d'une chemise blanche sous le regard maternel d'Angela qui est en arrière plan. C'est à ce moment là que je sens la présence de Norma derrière moi. Je lève mon regard vers elle et je la trouve figée de surprise, fixant la photo.

- Norma? Demandais-je, inquiète. Est-ce que ça va?  
- Le jeune homme sur cette photo…commença-t-elle, ébranlée. Celui avec les cheveux longs, comment s'appelle-t-il?  
- Il s'appelle Peter Petrelli. Répondis-je doucement. Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas?  
- Je…répondit-elle toujours sous le choc. Il ressemble beaucoup au jeune homme qui travail à l'Irish Spring avec Caitlin.  
- Depuis combien de temps travaille-t-il là? Demandais-je, l'espoir faisant battre mon cœur.  
- Un peu moins de six mois. Répondit Norma. Et ce qu'il y d'encore plus étrange, c'est que lui aussi s'apelle Peter. Cependant, il ne connait pas son nom de famille, puisqu'il est amnésique. Il ne se souvient de rien avant d'avoir été retrouver par les frères de Caitlin.  
- Peter Petrelli est un ami a moi…débutais-je en souriant. Et il a disparu depuis près de six mois. Il a eu un accident…d'avion. L'appareil a explosé en vol. Son frère Nathan, l'autre homme sur la photo, à survécu mais on a pas encore retrouver Peter.  
- Mon dieu…murmura Norma. Se pourrait-il que ton Peter et celui qui travail à l'Irish soit le même homme?  
- Il faudrait que je le rencontre. Lui répondis-je, le cœur battant la chamade. Si je le vois, je saurais s'il s'agit de mon Peter.  
- Alors tu viens avec moi, nous y allons! Répondit Norma, décidée.  
- Maintenant? Demandais-je, surpris. Et bien, ajoutais-je devant son air décidé, laissez moi le temps d'aller me changer okay?  
- Bien sûr, Cordélia! Me répondit Norma, heureuse.

J'enpoigne mon ordi et remonte fébrilement vers ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur je me précipite sur ma pendrie et en ressort une jupe de satin rouge ceintrée et un chemisier noir aux manches courtes. Pour souligner ma taille, je met une large ceinture rouge. J'enfile des escarpins à talons hauts noir vernis et je passe un ruban rouge dans mes cheveux dont j'arrange les boucles. Comme le temps est à l'orage à l'extérieur, j'attrappe un jolie trench coat noir et descend rapidement rejoindre Norma.

Quand cette dernière me voit, elle sourit tendrement en disant simplement « Ah! L'amour!». Je lui rend son sourire complice et je la suis à l'extérieur. À mi chemin entre le gîte et le pub, je l'apperçois enfin. C'est comme dans mon rêve. Il est là, assis sur les marches du pub et son regard est au loin. Dieu qu'il est beau! C'est lui, ce ne peut être que lui. Il est vivant! Je sais que les larmes coulent sur mes joues et Norma me serre la main avant de s'adresser à lui. À l'écoute de son nom, Peter nous regarde et je vois dans ses yeux la même expression que dans mon rêve. Il ne me reconnait pas et se demande bien pourquoi je pleure. Il se lève et viens à notre renconte. Il salut Norma et se tourne vers moi.

- Est-ce que ça va mademoiselle? Me demande-t-il doucement, presque tendrement.  
- Je…je suis incapable de dire autre chose, trop bouleversée.  
- Est-ce qu'on se connait? Demande-t-il, soudainement presque effrayé.  
- Je…dis-je après un regard pour Norma qui entrait dans le pub. Je m'appelle Claire Bennet et oui, on se connait.  
- Vous…répondit-il, abasourdi. Tu es sûre?  
- Certaine. Répondis-je avec un sourire en séchant mes larmes. Cela fait six mois que je guette le moindre signe me disant que tu es vivant et te voilà enfin devant moi.  
- Je ne me rappelle de rien… dit-il tristement. Comment pourrais-je savoir si tu dis vrai?  
- Est-ce que tu avais des effets personelles sur toi quand tu t'es réveillé? Demandais-je doucement.  
- Oui…répondit-il. Mais tout est dans une boite que je n'ai pas ouvert.  
- Si tu veux, lui proposais-je avec un sourire, nous pouvons l'ouvrir ensemble. On y trouvera surement tes cartes d'identités et je pourrais te dire ce qu'elles disent sans les regardées.  
- Je…répondit-il hésitant. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée! Ajouta-t-il avec ce sourire qui me fait tant craquer.  
- Je te suis! Lui répondis-je simplement.

Nous entrons dans le pub et il me dirige vers une petite table dans le fond de la salle. Lui disparait derrière le comtoir pour se rendre dans l'arrière salle. Mon regard se promène sur la salle qui est assée vide. Norma discute avec Caitlin au bar et cette dernière me regarde avec un regard méfiant. Cependant, je ne m'attarde pas trop sur elle car Peter réapparait dans la salle. Il a toujours le même effet sur moi, d'autant plus qu'il me fait un superbe sourire. Il pose la boite au centre de la table et repart au bar nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Il semble réfléchir un instant sur quoi prendre pour moi puisqu'il ne m'a pas consulté. Après avoir choisi il revient avec deux verres et pose devant moi un verre de 7up avec six ou sept petites cerises dedans. Voyant le grand sourire que j'affiche, il me parle.

- Claire? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi?  
- Premièrement, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé, appelle-moi Cordélia. Disons simplement que des gens m'en veulent et que je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent! Mais je t'expliquerais ça plus tard. Et je souris ainsi parce que tu m'as amener ma boisson gaseuse préféré avec plein de cerises. Tu étais le seul a prendre la peine d'en mettre autant parce que tu savais que j'adorais ça!  
- Vraiment? Demanda-t-il bouche bée.  
- Ouais. Rigolais-je. Les habitudes sont toujours bien encrées en nous! Bon, repris-je avec un petit soupire, si on ouvrait cette boite?  
- Ouais…répondit-il en l'ouvrant. Un permis de conduire, dit-il en me montrant le dos blanc de la carte.  
- Facile! Rigolais-je. Tu t'appelle Peter Petrelli, tu as 26 ans enfin presque 27 et tu viens de New York!  
- Wow…murmure-t-il, sous le choc. C'est en plein ça!  
- Et je peux même te dire que sur ta photo tu as une mèche de cheveux qui retombe sur ta joue droite. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire tendre.  
- Que sais-tu d'autre sur moi, Cordélia? Demanda-t-il…Hum…ce nom ne me plait pas…murmura-t-il par la suite.  
- Pourquoi il ne te plait pas? Lui demandais-je, curieuse.  
- Parce que…dit-il, hésitant. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne te va pas. Claire te va vraiment mieux! Murmura-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Tu m'as effectivement déjà dit que Claire était un nom qui m'allait bien. Lui répondis-je doucement. Tu m'as dit cela le soir où on c'est rencontré à Union Wells.  
- Union Wells? Répéta-t-il, intrigué. Cela me dit quelque chose…  
- Est-ce que le nom de Sylar te dirais quelque chose par hasard? Lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir.  
- Je…dit-il avant de pousser un cris de douleur.

Alors qu'il me répondait, il a pousser un cris de douleur et maintenant il est à genoux au sol se tenant la tête à deux mains. Instantanément, je me suis précipité au sol face à lui et j'ai posé mes deux mains sur les siennes pour le rassurer. Norma et Caitlin ont accouru et Caitlin ne cesse de me demander ce qu'il a, et d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle est sur le point de s'énerver. Mais je me contre fiche de ce qu'elle raconte, mon attention est toute pour Peter. Je laisse ma main droite sur la sienne et promène l'autre dans ses cheveux courts et sur sa nuque afin de le réconforter. Je ne sais de lui murmurer des phrases sans queue ni tête d'une voix douce.

Après cinq minutes où il semble souffrire le martire, je sens ses mains se décrisper. Doucement, il baisse sa main libre et attrappe la mienne qui repose sur son autre main et la serre. Le cœur battant la chamade, je le regarde relever la tête doucement. Après une éternité, mon regard rencontre ses deux lacs bruns où j'aime tant me perdre. L'éclaire de joie et, j'ose l'interpréter ainsi, d'amour que je voix me fais rire. Et mon rire le fait sourire doucement de ce sourire qui lui est propre et qui me fait tant craquer. Il pose finalement sa main libre sur ma joue et prononce doucement mon nom. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Je ne peu pas faire autrement sinon mon cœur va exploser.

Soudainement, j'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Alors que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, Peter pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse doucement. Je referme immédiatement les yeux, trop heureuse, et répond à son baiser. J'entend vaguement Caitlin pousser un grognement de rage et Norma la raisonner. Mais toutes les deux semblent si loin, tout ce qui compte, c'est les lèvres de Peter contre les miennes et ses bras forts qui me serrent a faire mal. Finalement, l'air vient à nous manquer et nous nous séparons. Il pose son front contre le mien et sa main est toujours sur sa joue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui voler un tout petit baiser qui le fait rigoler. Finalement, nous nous séparons et reprenons nos places sur nos chaises car des clients entres. Pendant quelques instants, je le regarde simplement, incapable de réaliser qu'il est là devant moi. Je ne sais pas s'il se souvient de notre lien de parenté, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour le lui dire maintenat. Après quelques instants je le vois froncé les sourcils signe d'inquiétude chez lui.

- Tu as dis tout à l'heure que des gens en avait après toi…débute-t-il prudament. Claire, que c'est-il passé?  
- Après ta disparition, répondis-je en soupirant, je suis retournée avec mes parents adoptifs. Afin de nous cacher de la Compagnie nous avons déménagés à Costa Verde en Californie, mais ils nous ont retrouver avant-hier. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir de peu et mon père m'as transféré des fonds qu'il gardait en cas d'urgence afin que je quitte le pays. S'il ne m'a pas appeler dans deux jours, je dois appeler Nathan.  
- Nathan! S'exclama-t-il soudain, comme frappé. Comment va-t-il? Mon dieu il doit tellement s'inquiété!  
- Il est vivant, Peter, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Répondis-je, mal à l'aise. Mais il ne va pas très bien. Il a lâché la politique, refuse de voir votre mère et de me parler. Il c'est séparé d'Heidi et des enfants et vit dans ton appart' en attendant que tu reviennes.  
- Mon dieu…murmura-t-il, complètement sous le choc.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Peter. Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Il ira mieux quand vous vous retrouverez!  
- Je sais. Répondit-il doucement. Mais pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est ta sécurité Claire!  
- Tant que je suis avec toi je sais que je ne risque rien! Lui répondis-je en souriant. Tu es encore mon héro tu sais ?  
- Merci. Me souria-t-il. Alors tu loges chez Norma?  
- Exact! Lui répondis-je.  
- Alors retournons s'y! me dit-il avec un sourire. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire je crois.

J'aquièce et nous nous levons. Nous quittons l'Irish Spring sans un mot, suivit par Norma. Peter ne dit pas un mot a Caitlin mais lui lance un regard qui veut tout dire. En chemin, il attrappe ma main dans la sienne et la serre très fort. Je suis en plein rêve. Peter est enfin là, avec moi et ne semble pas près de repartir! J'espère juste que mes parents vont biens. Devant mon inquiétude, Peter m'embrasse la tête et me dit que tout ira bien. Et je le crois.


	3. Everythings has changed

**I need you!**

**Chapitre 3 : Everythings has changed**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Il y a vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi ainsi. Alors que je suis tellement bien dans ce cocon de chaleur, les souvenirs de ma soirée d'hier me reveniennent et je me redresse rapidement dans mon lit. Je tourne rapidement la tête et soupire de soulagement. Mon regard rencontre celui interrogateur de Peter. J'ai eu peur pendant un instant d'avoir tout rêvé. Je lui souris et me recouche tout contre lui. Je me rappelle maintenant m'être endormis très tard après lui avoir raconter ma vie des derniers six mois.

Ma tête posée au creux de son épaule, je pose ma main gauche sur son torse, à la hauteur de son cœur. Je sens sous ma paume le boom boom ténu de son cœur et son parfum envahie mes narines. Et malgré tout, je n'ose pas encore croire en sa présence. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, et d'ailleurs c'est probablement le cas, il me murmure qu'il est bel et bien là et qu'il n'a aucunement l'intention de repartir loin de moi. Et dans un rire il ajoute que je pense vraiment très fort. Je rigole et me love un peu plus contre lui. J'aimerais pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie dans cette chambre, à Cork, loin de tout. De ma vie, de sa vie, de notre lien de parenté, du danger et du reste du monde pourquoi pas. Il soupire et me dit que c'est ce qu'il voudrait également mais que tôt ou tard nous devrons faire face. Que ce soit le plus tard possible alors. Je referme les yeux en prenant une grande bouffée de son odeur qui me fait chavirer.

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il fait nuit et Peter dors à mes côtés. Je me sépare de lui à regret, attrappe des vêtements et mon téléphone et va m'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Je pose mes affaires sur le contoir et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. 11h35 p.m, le 24 mai. Je me suis envolée de L.A le 20 mai, cela fait donc déjà quatre jours! J'ai l'impression que j'ai rattrapé tout le sommeil en retard que j'avais! Je me glisse finalement dans la douche tout en pensant au fait que mon père ne m'a toujours pas appeler.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je quitte la chaleur de la douche. Après m'être séchée, j'enfile mes sous-vêtements, un bas de pyjama bleu et un débardeur blanc. Le bruit de la télé m'indique que Peter est réveillé alors j'attrape ma brosse et sort le rejoindre dans ma chambre. Au moment où j'entre, il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire. Je le vois suivre des yeux une goûte d'eau plutôt coquine qui descend dans mon cou pour se perdre à la limite de mon débardeur. Je rigole et lui il rougit assez rapidement. C'est tellement chou. À cette pensée il me lance un regard noir et reporte son attention sur le film qui passe à la télévision.

Armée de ma brosse, je prend finalement place sur le lit à ses côtés et allait commencer à les peignés quand il me prend la brosse des mains, se place derrière moi et doucement, la passe dans les cheveux. Je soupire de contentement et le laisse faire quelques instants. Cependant, après quelques minutes je prend mon courage à deux mains et lui parle de ce que m'avait dit mon père.

- Ça fait quatre jours que je suis partiede Costa Verde. Dis-je en soupirant.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, Claire. Dit-il doucement. Je suis certain que tout va bien pour eux.  
- Je sais, débutais-je, j'ai confiance en mon père.  
- Mais? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.  
- Mais il m'a dit, répondis-je, que s'il ne m'avait pas appeler dans quatre jours, d'appeler Nathan et de tout lui dire.  
- Appeler Nathan? Répéta-t-il. Je sens que ça ne te fais pas plaisir.  
- Pas maintenant que tu es avec moi! Soupirais-je douloureusement. Tu sais comme moi ce qui se passera quand nous serons à New York…  
- Je sais…murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le cou. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas?  
- Non en effet. Répondis-je. Mais j'aimerais tant passé le reste de ma vie ici, avec toi, sans aucune contraintes familliales ni de danger!  
- Je te promet un truc! Dit-il en me tournant doucement le visage que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Nous rentrons à New York pour le moment parce que de un, ton père à peut-être besoin d'aide et que tu seras sans doute plus en sécurité là-bas et de deux je crois que je dois bien donner signe de vie à Nathan et à ma mère. Mais quand tout sera terminer, je t'enlève et nous nous trouvons un petit coin perdu où personne ne sait qui nous sommes et où nous pourrons vivre notre vie comme on l'entend!  
- Vraiment? Demandais-je, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Tu me le promet?  
- Je te le jure Claire! Répondit-il vivement. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je t'aime plus que tout et je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi!  
- Je t'aime aussi Peter, si tu savais! Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.  
- Alors, dit-il après qu'on ce soit séparé, si tu appellais Nathan?  
- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix? Soupirais-je.

Il me fait un sourire d'encouragement et je me lève pour aller chercher mon téléphone dans la salle de bain. J'en profite pour boire un verre d'eau car j'ai soudainement la bouche sèche. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, il est assis en tailleur sur le lit et me sourit doucement pour m'encourager. Je m'assois face à lui, lui vole un baiser et compose finalement le numéro de Nathan. Après quelques soneries, j'entend sa voix grogner une réponse.

- Allo? Répondit Nathan.  
- Nathan? Dis-je incertaine. C'est Claire.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler, Claire! Répondit-il, mécontent. En plus, tu sais l'heure qu'il est?  
- Oups! M'exclamais-je. Désolé Nathan, avec le décalage horraire je ne sais pas du tout quel heure il est a New York!  
- Décalage horraire? Demanda-t-il, surpris. Depuis quand il y a un décalage entre la Californie et l'État de New York?  
- Je ne suis plus en Californie, Nathan. Répondis-je. Écoute, si je t'appele c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, Claire? Répondit-il, attentif.  
- La Compagnie nous a retrouver et j'ai du fuir. Répondis-je, la voix tremblante. Cela fait quatre jours et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon père. Il m'a dit que si, passé se délai, il ne m'avait pas rejoint que je devais t'appeler.  
- Tu as bien fais, Claire. Répondit-il, tentant de me rassurer. Je suis sûr que tout va bien. Où es-tu? Ajouta-t-il.  
- Je suis en Irlande. Rigolais-je. Papa m'a dit de partir pour là où je voulais en dehors des U.S.A.  
- Et il a très bien fait! Répondit-il. C'est certain qu'ils ne te trouveront pas en Irlande. Enfin, pas pour le moment. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire?  
- Je ne sais pas. Dis-je en regardant Peter.  
- Alors prend le prochain avion pour New York. Dit-il sérieusement. Je préfère encore t'avoir ici, je pourrais mieux te protéger.  
- Merci, Nathan. Soupirais-je, soulagée malgré tout.  
- Et ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour ta famille. Tu sais que chez nous, la famille c'est sacré. Ajouta-t-il avec, j'en étais sûr, une pensée pour Peter.  
- A ce propos, Nathan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…répondis-je, nerveuse.  
- Tant que tu ne me dis pas que tu as une sœur jumelle, je crois que je peux encaisser! Répondit-il dans un rire bref.  
- Je…hésitais-je. Si je suis venue en Irlande il y a une raison. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai fais un rêve il y a cinq jours. Et il c'est réalisé.  
- Ah bon? Demande-t-il, curieux. Qu'as-tu trouvé en Irlande? Un garçon? Ajouta-t-il en riant.  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…répondis-je doucement. Écoute, Nathan, c'est Peter que j'ai retrouvé. Peter est vivant et il est juste là, à côté de moi.  
- Peter? Demanda-t-il, sous le choc.  
- Attend, je te le passe! Dis-je en tendant le téléphone au conserné.  
- Nathan? Lui dit-il. Tu es toujours là?  
- Peter! S'Exclama Nathan. Tu es vivant, mon dieu j'y crois pas!  
- Mais oui, Nathan! Rigola Peter. Je vais bien.  
- Maman va être folle de joie! Répondit-il, heureux. Écoute, ramène Claire le plus tôt possible et soyez prudents!  
- Ne t'en fait pas, répondit Peter, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je ne le permettrais pas.  
- Bien, bien! Répondit Nathan emballé. Je dois y allé, à bientôt petit frère!  
- À bientôt, Nathan. Répondit simplement Peter.

Il éteignit le téléphone et attrapa mon ordinateur portable. Dix minutes plus tard, nous avions deux réservations pour New York sur un vol qui partait à 4h00 du matin cette nuit. J'envoie un message texte à Nathan pour le prévenir que nous serons de retour à la maison vers la fin de l'après-midi et retourne m'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin de m'habiller pendant que Peter sort réveiller Norma afin de réglé la chambre. Alors que j'entend la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est impossible de faire autrement après la promesse que Peter m'a faite!

* * *

Nous venons d'aterrire à New York et je sens que je n'y survivrais pas longtemps. Je suis tellement nerveuse que c'est comme si mon cœur allait lâcher à tout moment. Alors que nous sommes encore dans l'avion, Peter m'embrasse doucement afin de m'aider à me calmer. Seulement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est peut-être notre dernier vrai baiser avant un bon moment. À cette pensée, il prend ma main et la serre très fort. Je lui fait un pauvre sourire en contre-partie et nous sortons à la suite des autres.

Peter me tiens toujours par la main quand nous entendons la voix portante de Nathan crier le nom de son frère. L'immense sourire qui fleurit sur le visage de Peter m'appaise. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais le simple fait de voir Peter si heureux de retrouver son frère me donne la force de continuer. Pour lui, parce que nous en valons la peine.

Bref, je m'approche d'eux en souriant, Nathan serrant toujours très fort Peter dans ses bras. Cependant, dès qu'il me voit, il délaisse complètement Peter pour me prendre dans ses bras et me faire tourner. Il me pose finalement alors que je rigole, m'embrasse la tête en me disant merci. Je lui répond en riant que ce fut un plaisir et nous nous séparons. Automatiquement, Peter vient ce placer à mes côtés et, à ma grande surprise, pose un bras sur mes épaules. Pour Nathan, ce geste est simplement fraternel, un geste qu'aurait un oncle pour sa nièce, mais moi je sais que c'est par amour que Peter le fait. D'ailleurs il me murmure que j'ai raison.

Après un long moment en voiture, nous entrons finalement dans l'appartement de Peter. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs vraiment heureux d'être de retour chez lui. Malheureusement, la bonne humeur ne reste pas très longtemps puisque nous prenons place autour de la table et que Nathan me demande de lui raconter en détail ce qui c'est passé. Après lui avoir raconter tout en détail, il me regarde en silence un moment puis parle.

- Vous allez aller à Costa Verde voir ce qu'il en est. Dit-il calmement. Seule, tu ne peux rien faire contre la compagnie, mais avec Peter vous vous en sortirez très bien s'il y a le moindre problème.  
- Et toi, demandais-je, que vas-tu faire?  
- Appellez les bonnes personnes afin de savoir où se trouve le siège de la Compagnie. dit-il.  
- Tu as des relations qui pourraient aider? Demanda Peter, surpris.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai abandonné mon poste après les élections que je n'ai pas garder certains contacts! Répondit Nathan. J'espère juste réussir à trouver sans que maman s'en mêle.  
- Angela? Dis-je, surprise. Pourquoi, elle pourrait nous aider?  
- Matt Parkman et moi avons découvert quelques petites choses sur la compagnie. Répondit Nathan. Entres autres choses, le présent directeur se nomme Bob Bishop.  
- Bob? M'exclamais-je abasourdie. Bob est le directeur de la Compagnie? J'y crois pas!  
- Tu connais ce Bishop? Me demande Peter, surpris.  
- C'était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père! Répondis-je, sous le choc.  
- En même temps c'est pas trop surprenant puisque ton père à travailler pour la Compagnie pendant un moment. Répondit Nathan. Bref, Bishop est, ou plutôt était l'actuel directeur.  
- Il est mort? Demanda Peter.  
- Oui, Sylar l'a tué! Répondit Nathan.  
- Sylar? Dis-je. Mais il n'était pas mort celui-là?  
- Apparament non. Répondit Nathan. Il faudra d'ailleurs vous en méfier.  
- Qui est le directeur de la Compagnie maintenant? Demanda Peter.  
- Je ne sais pas. Lui dit Nathan. Les noms que j'ai consernent les fondateurs de la Compagnie.  
- Qui sont-ils? Demandais-je, curieuse.  
- Adam Monroe, débuta-t-il, Robert Bishop, Angela et Arthur Petrelli, Daniel Linderman, Charles Deveaux, Kaito Nakamura, Victoria Pratt, Maury Parkman, Carlos Mendez, Harry Fletcher, Paula Gramble ainsi que Suzanne Amman.  
- Papa et maman? S'exclama Peter, abasourdi. Tu déconne là!  
- Non je t'assure que non! Répondit Nathan. En fait, c'est surtout maman qui était impliquer avec Bishop, Parkman et Nakamura.  
- Alors le nouveau directeur est l'un de ceux-là! Dis-je.  
- Il ne reste plus que maman et Adam Monroe en vie. Répondit Nathan sombrement.  
- Okay! M'exclamais-je en me rejetant dans mon siège. Personnellement ça ne m'étonnerais même pas que ce soit Angela!  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça Claire? Me demande Peter, piquer au vif.  
- Sans vouloir vexer personne, répondis-je en secouant la tête, Angela Petrelli n'est pas un model de franchise et de bonté. Elle a manipuler Nathan pour l'empêcher de t'empêcher d'exploser Peter! Elle VOULAIT que New York explose. Elle a créer la compagnie afin de garder le contrôle sur les nôtres. Je sais que c'est elle qui a fait croire à Nathan que j'étais morte et je sais que c'est elle qui m'a mise dans les bras de Noé Bennet quand j'étais bébé.  
- Comment tu sais ça? Demandèrent-il en même temps.  
- J'ai découvert certaines choses dans les affaires de mon père, débutais-je, et ma mère biologique m'en a dit d'autres.  
- Tu connais Merredith? Demanda Nathan, surpris.  
- Ouais. Dis-je simplement. J'étais là le jour où tu es venu la voir à Kermit. Elle m'a dit que c'est votre chère mère qui l'avait payer pour mettre le feu à la maison et nous faire passer pour morte. Et je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais votre mère peut voir le futur dans ses rêves et depuis des années elle magouille pour l'arranger à son avantage!  
- Je ne te crois pas! S'exclama Peter en se levant d'un bon.  
- Ah ouais? Demandais-je, en colère. Alors tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander! Sauf que si tu fais ça, elle pourra enfin mettre la main sur moi!  
- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Nathan, semblant plus enclin à me croire.  
- Je suis non seulement indestructible, Nathan, mais je suis immortelle! M'exclamais-je fortement en me levant à mon tour. Tu te rend compte de ce que cela veux dire, immortelle? JE. .! Il y a longtemps qu'elle me veut comme rat de laboratoire. Et Adam Monroe ne peut pas être le directeur de la Compagnie car il c'est échapper de leurs cages il y a trois mois.  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu peux savoir tout ça! S'exclama mon père biologique.  
- N'oublie pas que je suis ta fille, Nathan. Dis-je dans un rire sans joie. Je suis une Petrelli, moi aussi je sais comment faire pour trouver les réponses à mes questions! J'en viens presque à me demander si Peter est réellement ton frère!  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Claire! S'énerva Peter. Ça n'a pas de sens, Nathan est mon frère!  
- Pourtant tu es à l'opposer du reste de la famille, Peter! Lui criais-je en lui faisant face toute aussi en colère que lui. Angela est une manipulatrice de première, Nathan n'est pas non plus le plus vertueux des hommes et moi, je sais comment avoir ce que je veux et j'ai un caractère de chien que les deux autres m'ont transmis. Mais toi! Répondis-je plus doucement. Tu es unique. Tu as encore foi en la race humaine, tu es d'une bonté et d'un altruisme incroyable. Tu ne pense qu'aux autres, tu es un véritable héro qui ne pense qu'à sauver le monde quitte à en mourire. Je ne comprend pas comment tu as fait pour devenir l'homme intègre et généreux que tu es avec une famille comme celle-là! N'y as-tu donc jamais songé? N'as-tu donc jamais penser qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas ta famille, ou du moins ceux que tu croyais qu'ils étaient?  
- Mais ils sont TA famille également! Gronda-t-il.  
- Depuis moins d'un an! Lui répondis-je. Et franchement, si je commence à faire confiance à Nathan, Angela ne fera jamais partie de MA famille, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire confiance. Il est temps de mettre un terme aux agissements de la Compagnie et si ta mère se trouve sur mon chemin, je n'aurais pas peur de l'écarter. Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, j'irais à Costa Verde toute seule!  
- Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas toute seule, Claire! S'Exclama Nathan. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es immortelle que tu pourras agir par toi-même sans risquer la vie de ceux que tu aimes!  
- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Nathan. Lui répondis-je froidement. Grâce à Merredith, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi et il est temps d'être enfin moi-même.  
- De quoi parles-tu? Demanda-t-il, perdu.  
- La régénération cellulaire n'est pas mon seul don. Dis-je toujours froidement. Mais il est le seul qu'Angela ne pouvait pas brider! Maintenant que toutes mes capacités me sont revenue, j'imagine que c'est a moi que reviens d'arrêter la Compagnie.  
- Claire! S'Exclama Nathan. Je peux consevoir que ma mère est tell que tu l'as dit, je sais de quoi elle est capable, mais tu ne peux pas l'arrêter seule!  
- Qui va m'y aider? Demandais-je, sarcastique. Toi? Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne crois pas que tu ais ce qu'il faut pour plonger dans cette histoire. Et Peter a fait son choix!  
- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que j'ai choisi? S'exclama-t-il, toujours hors de lui.  
- Tu pense très fort toi aussi. Répondit-je toujours sarcastique. Je te connais, et le simple fait de prendre la défence de ta mère malgré tout ce que tu connais d'elle prouve que tu as choisi Ta famille.  
- Claire…dit-il soudainement calme, presque calme.  
- Ne dit rien Peter. Dis-je tristement en m'approchant de lui afin de poser une main sur sa joue. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ça tu le sais, mais apparament ce n'est pas suffisant. Pas encore en tout cas. Je t'aime. Terminais-je simplement en l'embrassant sous le regard méduser de Nathan.

Je me détache finalement de lui, me détourne, attrape ma valise et marche vers la sortie. Peter est complètement figé, debout devan son sofa alors que Nathan me suit simplement des yeux tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Je m'arrête un instant, met ma main sur l'épaule de Nathan et lui dit par la pensé de simplement prendre soin de Peter et de ne pas chercher à me rejoindre. Ni lui, ni Peter. J'allais finalement reprendre ma marche vers la sortie, mais je vois Peter me contourner pour aller se poster devant la porte pensant m'empêcher de sortir. Je lève les yeux aux ciel et me dirige vers la fenêtre. J'entend la panique dans la voix de Peter quand il prononce mon nom en me contournant de nouveau. Je sens que je vais m'énerver s'il continue alors je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de finalement opter pour la téléportation. Comme ça ils ne me suivront pas!

Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je suis dans le parking désert de l'Aéroport internationnal John-Wayne à dix mètres de mon VUS que j'ai laisser ici moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Comme un robot, j'avance vers mon VUS, met la valise dans le coffre et m'assoie au volant. Je met le contact et mon auto-radio lance le CD. J'éclate en sanglots après la première chanson jouée. Il s'agissait de _Going through the motion_. C'est une chanson de l'épisode musical de la série télé Buffy the vampire slayer. C'est stupide, mais je me sens comme Buffy à ce moment là. Je me sens comme si je vivais ma vie comme une spectatrice. Je ne sens plus rien et, parfois, j'en viens à me demander si je suis réellement moi.

Cela fait des mois que je me bat afin d'être encore Claire Bennet, la cheerleder que Peter a sauvé sauf que ce n'est plus le cas depuis ce jour-là justement. Maintenant, je connais ma famille biologique, je sais qu'une Compagnie en a après mes capacitées, je suis constament en danger, j'ai non pas un mais plusieurs dons exceptionels qui m'avaient été enlevés par ma propre grand-mère. Cela fait des mois que je me bat pour ne pas devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Je croyais que l'amour de Peter aurait pu faire en sorte que je sois de nouveau Claire Bennet, mais ça n'a pas suffit.

Je ne suis plus une adolescente, toutes ces magouilles derrière mon dos m'ont projetées dans l'âge adulte avant mon heure. Je ne suis plus une gamine naïve, je suis une femme pleine d'assurance, de caractère et de volonté. Mon sourire n'est plus celui qu'il était, il est passé de doux à sarcastique. Mon humour est caustique, je sais me battre mieux qu'un ninja et je peux maintenant utiliser toutes mes capacités. Téléportation, régénération cellulaire, rêves prémonitoires, chronokinésie, télékinésie, télépathie, force surdévelloppée, intengibilité, technopathie, électrokinésie, Pyrokinésie, grande vélocité, illusion et métamorphisme.

Je sais que ces pouvoirs m'ont été inoculé de force. Je sais que mon seul pouvoir à la base était celui de régénération cellulaire et que c'est pour cela qu'Angela n'a pas pu le brider. Aujourd'hui est le premier jours de la fin de la Compagnie. Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie je m'emploirais à les mettres hors d'état de nuire.

Malgré la peur qui me broie les entrailles, je dois laisser derrière moi la douce Claire Bennet et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour Peter, je dois laisser Claire Bennet derrière moi. En fait, c'est parce que je l'aime que je le fais. Parce que je veux qu'il puisse vivre dans un monde où il est en sécurité, où il n'aura pas à craindre des gens qui veulent l'étudier.

Les larmes ont cessée de couler sur mes joues. J'ai fini de pleurer celle que j'étais, je peux maintenant être celle que je suis devenue. Je me passe doucement les mains dans les cheveux en me conscentrant. Peu à peu, ils deviennent complètement noir et perdent de la longueur. Maintenant, derrières ils m'arrêtent à la nuque et s'allongent vers le devant jusqu'à mes clavicules. Une mèche rouge est bien visible sur le devant à gauche. Mes yeux verts deviennent bleus, mon sourire se met aux abonnés absents et mon regard devient plus dur. Je ne suis plus Claire Bennet, je dois donc me trouver un nouveau nom. Encore. J'aimerais bien reprendre Cordélia Brennan, mais je sais que Peter me cherchera sous ce nom-là. Dorénavant, je suis Kesha Taylor et je suis en route pour mettre fin à la compagnie.


	4. That's it!

**I need you!**

**Chapitre 5 : That's it!**

Finalement, cela aura été plus facile que je ne le croyais. En moins de quatre jours, j'avais trouver le siège social de la Compagnie. L'ironie de l'histoire c'est que ce dit siège social se cache dans les sous-sols de l'usine Primatech où mon père travaillait. Je n'ai eu qu'a interroger quelques uns des nôtres avides de vengeance envers La Compagnie. Je me suis d'ailleurs faite un alié. Réçament évadé du niveau 5, Knox me sera très utile. Il absorbe la peur des autres et la tourne à son avantage car elle lui donne une grande force. De plus, c'est un criminel notoire alors il n'aura pas de scrupule à faire ce que je ne pourrais peut-être pas faire.

Bref, nous sommes présentement assis dans un petit restaurant d'Odessa et mangeons tranquillement. Alors que j'allais lui demander quelque chose à propos du niveau 5, je me fige dans mon siège en voyant entrer Peter et Nathan dans le restaurant. Sentant ma soudaine peur, Knox me demande silencieusement des explications. Je ferme les yeux un instant afin de reprendre mon calme et lui explique par la téléphatie que les deux hommes qui viennent d'entré sont mon père biologique et son frère. Ses sourcils se relève de surprise quand il voit malgré moi les sentiments que j'ai pour Peter. Cependant il secoue doucement la tête en pensant qu'on ne peut pas aller contre notre destin. Je lui fais un petit sourire de remerciment et recommence à manger comme si de rien était alors que je me conscentre sur la conversation entre les deux hommes et la serveuse.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle? lui dit alors Peter gentiment. Est-ce que vous auriez vue cette jeune femme? Demanda-t-il en lui montrant une photo de moi.  
- Claire Bennet? Répondit Katty, une ancienne copine du Lycée. Non, pas depuis qu'elle a déménager l'année passé. Est-ce qu'elle va bien?  
- Oui ne vous en faites pas! Répondit Nathan avec son sourire de politicien. Nous sommes simplement de sa famille et nous voudrions lui parler.  
- De sa famille? Demanda Katty. Je pensais que monsieur et madame Bennet n'avait plus de famille!  
- Je sais, reprit Nathan imperturbable, nous sommes de la famille biologique de Claire.  
- Ah! Reprit Katty. J'avais oublier qu'elle avait été adopté! Je suis vraiment désolée messieurs, j'aurais aimé vous aider mais je n'ai pas revu Claire ni eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis son départ d'Odessa.  
- D'accord. Répondit Peter, un peu de déception dans la voix. Merci pour votre aide, mademoiselle!  
- Vraiment désolée! Répéta-t-elle. Bonne chance messieurs et bonne journée.

Nathan et Peter n'ajoutent rien et sortent du restaurant. Un fois qu'ils sont sortie de mon champ de vision, je relâche le souffle que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Le fait de avoir dans le coin pourrait nous compliquer la tâche. J'ignore s'ils savent pour Primatech où s'ils sont venus ici simplement parce que j'ai grandit à Odessa. Je relève finalement le regard vers Knox qui me fixe drôlement.

- Quoi? Demandais-je méchament.  
- Bennet hein? Dit-il simplement.  
- Mais oui, Bennet! Répondis-je de la même façon. Tu savais très bien dans quoi tu t'embarquait, Knox! Je ne t'ai rien caché alors c'est pas ma faute si t'as pas compris certains points!  
- Effectivement, répondit-il toujours calme, j'aurais du comprendre que tu es la fille de Noé Bennet. Seulement, je sais pas si tu sais, mais c'est ce mec aux lunettes d'écailles qui m'a enfermer.  
- Bien sûr que je le sais tien! Répondis-je vivement. C'est précisément parce que tu as été enlevé que je t'ai recruter! Comme n'importe qui Noé Bennet n'a fait qu'exécuter les ordres de ses suppérieurs et a fait beaucoup pour faire tomber la Compagnie. S'il n'avait pas fait certaines choses nous n'en serions pas là! Et que je sache ce n'est pas lui qui t'a réellement fait du mal!  
- Non en effet. Répondit Knox, toujours calme. Et me débarrasser de lui ne rimerait pas à grand-chose alors nous nous en tenons au plan original.  
- Oui, répondis-je, calmée, mais nous agissons ce soir!  
- Ce soir? Demanda-t-il, surpris. On avait prévu d'observer pendant quelques jours!  
- Je sais, je sais! Lui dis-je en rageant. Mais j'ignore si Peter et Nathan sont ici simplement parce qu'ils me cherchent ou parce qu'ils ont découvert pour Primatech et je ne veux pas les avoir dans les pattes!  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il. Ils pourraient nous nuire?  
- Nathan pas tellement. Répondis-je en soupirant. Il n'a que le pouvoir de voler. Mais Peter pourrait être une menace. Surtout s'il ne me reconnait pas.  
- Quel est son pouvoir à lui? Dit Knox, curieux.  
- Il a le pouvoir de copier les pouvoirs des autres et de s'en servir comme bon lui semble. Soufflais-je. Il a ton pouvoir, les miens, celui de Nathan et de bien d'autres encore. Il peut se rendre invisible, peintre le futur et que sais-je encore! Et s'il ne me reconnait pas, il n'hésitera pas à nous attaquer pour nous empêcher d'agir!  
- Pourtant, remarqua-t-il, tu m'as déjà dit que Peter était quelqu'un de profondément bon alors il ne peut quand même pas protéger la Compagnie!  
- Bien sûr que non! M'exclamais-je. Ce n'est pas la Compagnie que Peter protègera, mais sa directrice!  
- Angela? Demanda Knox, surpris. Pourquoi protègerait-il une garce comme elle?  
- Parce que c'est sa mère et qu'il refuse de la voir telle qu'elle est! Répondis-je tristement.  
- C'est ce qui vous a séparés? Demanda-t-il, compatissant.  
- Entre autres choses, oui. Répondis-je en lui faisant un pauvre sourire. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu veux bien le faire croire, Knox.  
- Seulement avec ceux que je n'apprécie pas, Kesha! Me répondit-il en souriant. Bref, tu compte vraiment éliminer…attend…ta grand-mère?  
- C'est pas comme si elle m'aimait! Rigolais-je sans joie. C'est elle qui m'a inoculé tous ces dons. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne possédais que la régénération cellulaire à la naissance! Par sa faute, New York a faillit être détruit dans l'explosion de son propre fils et elle a tanter d'empêcher son autre fils de sauver New York. Elle est manipulatrice et tente de tout tourner à son avantage quitte à devoir sacrifier ses fils et sa petite-fille, alors oui je compte bien l'empêcher de nuire!  
- Et je suis là pour t'aider, Kesha. Me répondit Knox gentiment.  
- Merci. Lui répondis-je. Donc on agis ce soire c'est plus sûr.  
- Et s'ils s'interposent? Demanda Knox. Que fait-on?  
- Tu assomes Nathan, commençais-je doucement, et attention ne le tue pas!  
- Bien sûr que non! Répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Et pour Peter?  
- Je m'en occupe. Répondis-je en soupirant. S'il me reconnait, il ne fera rien et je pourrais le mettre K.O sans trop de difficulté. S'il ne me reconnait pas, je devrais me battre contre lui et je ne sais pas si je ferais le poid.  
- Que dois-je faire moi? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Tu mets Nathan à l'écart, débutais-je en réfléchissant, et dès que tu en as l'occasion tu te barre de là et va faire sa fête à Angela.  
- Je peux la tuer? Demanda-t-il, surpris.  
- Si tu es le seul à pouvoir se rendre jusqu'à elle, dis-je doucement, il faudra bien si on veut mettre fin à tout. Alors tu la bute et tu mets le feu partout.  
- Mais et toi? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je vais faire en sorte que Peter emporte Nathan quand la fumée viendra jusqu'à nous. Dis-je. Enfin, si je suis encore en vie!  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait te tuer? S'exclama-t-il. Et pourquoi ne pas lui dire simplement qui tu es?  
- Parce qu'il connait mes points faibles et saura comment m'arrêter. Lui dis-je simplement. Et je connais assez Peter pour savoir qu'il serait prêt à tout pour sa famille.  
- Et tu pense vraiment que je vais te laisser derrière? S'exclama Knox, vexé.  
- Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux vivre! M'exclamais-je à mon tour. Anyway, ajoutais-je, je suis indestructible Knox! Le seul moyen pour lui de me tuer est de me couper la tête et de planter quelque chose dans mon cortex cérébral! Et encore, si quelqu'un retire le truc de mon cortex et repose ma tête à sa place mon corps va se régénéré.  
- Alors ce sera à moi de le faire! S'Exclama-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, Kesha.  
- Merci, Knox! Lui souriais-je. Si tout va bien, nous serons définitivement libres demain!  
- Je l'espère Kesha. Dit-il simplement.

Nous replongeons dans le silence alors que nous terminons notre repas. Je ne veux pas affronter Peter car je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui faire mal. Suffisament mal pour pouvoir parvenir à mes fins. Et le seul moyen de l'empêcher de me nuire c'est de le mettre K.O. Hors je ne me vois pas vraiment «tuer» Peter. Enfin, nous verrons bien ce qui ce passera ce soir.

* * *

Je me regarde un moment dans le grand miroir de l'entré principale de l'usine Primatech. Finalement, j'ai décidé de rendre à mes cheveux leur longueur d'avant, mais pas leur couleur. Je suis donc en noir des pieds à la tête. Bottes hautes en cuir noir avec des talons aiguilles, pentalons noirs moulants, haut noir dos nu, veste de cuire moulante noir, cheveux noirs, mascara, fard a paupière et regard noir, cheveux noirs. Je suis aux antipodes de Claire Bennet. Cela me fait penser un peu à Nikki Sanders et à Jessica. La bonne et la mauvaise. Quoique nos deux situations sont infiniment plus complexe. Knox s'arrête à mes côtés et pause une main compatissante sur mon épaule. Je lui fais un signe et nous nous élançons.

Étonnament, nous atteignons les sous-sols sans problème. D'après Knox, les bureaux principaux, dont celui d'Angela, se trouve au niveau 6 tout en dessous de nous. Le niveau 1 se trouve à être l'hopital réservés aux nôtres. Le niveau 2 est une salle d'entraînement où ils testent nos capacités physiques. Les niveaux 3 et 4 sont les laboratoires de recherches, les salles d'autopsie et d'expérimentation. Le niveau 5 est, évidement, le niveau des cages où sont retenus les nôtres et enfin, au niveau 6, les bureaux et les archives. Les bureaux auraient été placé si bas afin de ne pas être sur le chemin de la sortie si certains détenus venaient à s'évader. Étant donner l'heure tardive, nous réussisons à atteindre le niveau 5 sans grand problème hormis quelques vigiles rapidement téléporté ailleurs.

Contrairement aux autres étages, le niveau 5 a véritablement l'aspect d'une prison. Les murs de bétons gris sont froid et laids. D'un côté du couloir il n'y a que le du béton à perte de vue, mais de l'autre côté des vitrines percent le mur et ouvre une porte sur les cages. Plusieurs personnes y sont enfermées. Tous des inconnus et, selon mon père, des êtres dangereux. Knox et moi avons traversé presque l'entièreté du corridor quand mon regard se fige dans une de ces cages.

C'est un carré pas très grand, des bancs sur les murs de droite et de gauche, un lavabeau et une toilette sur le mur du fond et un bloc de pierre en guise de lit au centre. Mais ce qui me scotch véritablement se sont les trois locataires de cette cage. Ma mère et Lyle sont assis l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des bancs alors que mon père semble réfléchir étendu sur le bloc de pierre. Rapidement, tout en me dirigeant vers la porte, j'annonce à Knox qu'il s'agit de ma famille. Il grimace mais me propose de rapidement les faires sortir d'ici. Je lui souris et grâce à la technopathie j'ordone à la porte de s'ouvrire. Immédiatement, au son de la porte, mon père c'est redresser et placer devant maman et Lyle afin de les protéger. Alors que Knox demeure à l'extérieur afin de monté la garde je m'approche d'eux et leur parle.

- Papa! M'exclamais-je en m'approchant un peu. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! Vous devez sortir immédiatement!  
- Claire? S'exclama-t-il, sous le choc. C'est bien toi?  
- Oui papa, c'est moi! Répondis-je alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras.  
- Mais comment? Demanda-t-il, toujours abasourdi.  
- Pas le temps de t'expliquer! Le pressais-je. Sors maman et Lyle d'ici tout de suite! Dans moins d'une heure il ne restera plus rien de ce batiment alors vous devez sortir!  
- Comment ça dans moins d'une heure il ne restera rien? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Knox et moi sommes là pour mettre un terme à tout ça! dis-je simplement.  
- Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant des risques, Claire! Me dit-il prestement. Et tu ignores à qui tu as affaire!  
- Non papa! Lui répondis-je brusquement. Cette fois c'est à moi de le faire, oui je connais les risques et oui je sais que la nouvelle directrice c'est Angela Petrelli! Et oui je sais qui est Knox! Mais on a pas le temps pour ça, vous devez partir immédiatement!  
- Kesha! Intervint Knox, inquiet. Ils sont là! Il est trop tard!  
- Je les téléportes et j'arrive, Knox! Lui répondis-je. Papa, maman, Lyle, prenez ma main!

Sans un mot de plus je les téléportes à l'extérieur et revient en moins d'une minute. Quand nous sortons finalement dans le corridor Knox et moi, nous faisons enfin face a Nathan et Peter. Nathan se trouve entre le niveau 6 et nous et Peter nous empêche toute retraite. Instinctivement, Knox et moi nous nous mettons dos à dos. Lui face à Nathan, moi face à Peter. Dans mon dos je sens Knox se redresser, envahis par la puissance. Visiblement, Nathan a peur. Face à moi, Peter me regarde imperturbable. Finalement, je soupire et prend la parole d'une voix forte.

- Écartez-vous de notre chemin et vous vous en sortirez sans dommages! Dis-je d'une voix sûre.  
- C'est vous qui allez partir sans causer de problèmes. Me répondit Peter sur le même ton.  
- Je ne crois pas malheureusement! Répondis-je, sarcastique. Il y a trop longtemps que cette compagnie pourchasse, étudie, tourture et dissèque les nôtres il est temps que cela stop!  
- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous laissez faire! Répondit cette fois Nathan.  
- Et qui va nous en empêcher? Demanda Knox en riant. Un mec qui vole?  
- Comment savez-vous? Demanda Nathan, surpris.  
- J'ai mes sources! Répondit-il simplement.  
- Bref, lançais-je à Peter, c'est à toi de choisir Petrelli! Tu te bas contre moi afin de tanter de m'empêcher de faire ce pourquoi je suis là, sois tu te tire vite fait avec ton frère! Alors, tu fais quoi?  
-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire! S'exclama-t-il. Vous devez partir!  
- Ouais bon, répondis-je en soupirant, c'est pas comme si je m'attendais à une autre réponse venant de toi! Et bien soit!

Je dis mentalement à Knox d'être prudent et fait face à Peter. Nous restons là à nous fixer pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que j'entende du bruit derrière moi et que Peter me quitte du regard pour le poser derrière moi. Knox me lance « C'est à ton tour Kesha! Sois prudente!». Et je l'entend quitter le couloir. Le voyant quitter également, Peter approche de moi dans l'intention de partir à la suite de Knox, mais il en est hors de question.

Soudainement, alors qu'il ne s'en attend pas, je lui lance une décharge électrique en plein dans le ventre. Les petites éclaires bleues le projette à l'autre bout du corridor et il s'écrase contre le mur. J'en profite alors qu'il est sonné, je m'approche de lui et grâce à la télékinésie je l'attrape à la gorge et le lève contre le mur. Rapidement ma poigne l'étouffe et je vois passer de la panique dans ses bruns que j'aime tant. Je me déteste à se moment là de lui faire mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix. De toute façon, même si je l'étouffais à mort il se réveillerait dans la minute.

Mon moment d'innatention lui est profitable car c'est son tour de me projetter contre un mur grâce à la télékinésie. J'entend les os de mon dos craquer fortement et une très fugitive douleur me traverse le temps d'un frisson. Sous son regard surpris je me relève en faisant craquer mon cou. Sans perdre de temps, je l'envoie valser dans les airs d'un geste de la main, me téléporte à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui envoie une décharge électrique qui le projète dans l'autre sens. Je le vois finalement atterrire contre le mur près de Nathan. Le voir se relever si difficilement me brois le cœur, mais je suis distraite par de la fumée qui monte de l'étage du dessous. Knox a sans doute réussi. Je me conscentre quelques centièmes de secondes et grâce à la télépathie je sais qu'il est sortit par la sortie de secours privée d'Angela et que cette dernière n'est plus. Je ramène mon attention sur Peter juste à temps pour bloquer sa décharge électrique par une autre. Je laisse sortir un rire sarcastique et prend la parole.

- On peut continuer à se battre ainsi encore longtemps, Peter! Lui dis-je. Par contre, le feu semble bien pris à l'étage du dessous. Knox a fait son boulot et est maintenant dehors. Je suis désolée de te dire cela, mais Angela Petrelli n'est plus de se monde!  
- Non! Rugit-il, hors de lui. Je t'interdis de dire cela! Et puis, ajouta-t-il en colère, je ne sais même pas qui tu es.  
- Vraiment? Dis-je, presque surprise. Bref qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Crois moi ou non concernant Angela, mais le fait est que le feu est prit en bas et que je sens déjà sa chaleur dans mon dos. Alors tu as le choix, sois je m'écarte et te laisse aller voir si elle est toujours en vie et le résultat des courses donnera non seulement sa mort mais aussi celle de ton frère. Ou alors tu prend ton frère et tu te barre avant que tout n'explose ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Je ne crois pas que ton frère apprécirait de souffrire encore une fois d'avoir des brûlures profondes!  
- Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il vivement. Comment sais-tu tout cela?  
- Qui veux-tu que je sois, Peter? Dis-je. La réponse ne te plaira pas de toute façon alors fou le camps!

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit car je me détourne vers les escaliers qui mène vers le niveau 6 et fonce à la vitesse du son. J'arrive en bas en quelques secondes et effectivement le brasier est déjà intense. Avec un sourire, je constate que les archives sont déjà entièrement calcinées. Quand ce bâtiment sera entièrement détruit, il ne restera plus rien de la Compagnie. Afin de m'en assurer j'entre dans le premier bureau que je croise et, par le plus grand des hasard, qui se trouve à être celui d'Angela. Je m'approche de son ordinateur sans un regard pour le corps qui est au sol et pose la main sur le clavier du portable. Grâce à ma technopathie, j'efface toutes les données consernant la Compagnie se trouvant sur n'importe quel ordinateur dans le monde. Maintenant, il ne reste vraiment plus rien.

Alors que j'allais repartir à la vitesse grand V en priant pour sortir avant l'explosion imminante, j'entend un gémissement. Je m'approche d'Angela et constate qu'elle n'est pas encore morte. Knox a-t-il prit peur? Ou il c'est laisser avoir par son talent d'actrice? Je m'approchais doucement d'elle quand soudain j'entend une détonnation immense suivie d'une chaleur infernale.

* * *

Ce sont les puissant rayons de soleil qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux sur un plafond blanc. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir été dans le bureau d'Angela alors que tout explosait. Seigneur, l'explosion! Je me redresse rapidement et la tête me tourne un peu. Je ballais du regard la pièce dans laquelle je suis et demeure stupéfaite. Je me trouve dans ma chambre, dans ma maison d'Odessa. Est-ce que je rêve? Suis-je morte? Aille! Apparament non puisque ça fait mal quand je me pince. Je me lève doucement, étourdis et me dirige vers ma pendrie afin de me regarder dans le miroir. Je m'inspecte de haut en bas et demeure très surprise de voir mes mains entièrement bandées. Les bandes blanches montent jusqu'à mes coudes. J'ai quelques équimoses bien visibles sur la peau. Je bouge doucement les doigts et je vois mon reflet faire une grimace de douleur. C'est que ça fait vraiment mal! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis toujours blessée, quoique pas tant que cela. Sans doute que ma régénération aura été beaucoup plus difficile suite à une explosion de cette empleur. Au moins, mon but a été atteint, Angela et la Compagnie ne sont plus.

Finalement, j'attrape une veste, l'enfile doucement sans trop me faire mal et sort de ma chambre. L'horloge dans le couloir m'indique qu'il est seulement 9h00 du matin et les bruits provenant de la cuisine m'indiques qu'il y a encore des gens entrain de manger. Une fois que l'idée c'est faite un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et malgré la douleur je descend les marches à toute vitesse. Là, devant moi dans la cuisine, se trouve Knox, ma mère, mon père et Lyle. Quand il me voit, Knox me fait un sourire et mon père vient me prendre dans ses bras.

- Papa! M'exclamais-je alors qu'il m'attrapais.  
- Claire! Répondit-il en riant. Ma chérie, je t'aime tellement!  
- Moi aussi papa je t'aime! Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu vas bien? Maman? Lyle? Ça va?  
- Nous allons tous très bien, Claire! Me dit maman en me prenant dans ses bras à son tour. Grâce à toi nous sommes libres!  
- Je t'aime maman! Lui dis-je en quittant ses bras pour ceux de mon frère. Et toi aussi je t'aime que tu le veuilles ou non! Lui dis-je en riant.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Claire. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Tu m'as faite une de ces peurs, Kesha! Me lança Knox en me prenant dans ses bras. Franchement tu étais dans un de ces états, j'te raconte pas!  
- Merci Knox! Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Sans toi je ne serais sans doute plus ici.  
- Et sans toi, me répondit-il en souriant, je serais sans doute encore pourchasser par la Compagnie!  
- J'aurais aimé que notre plan initial fonctionne comme prévu! Lui dis-je en m'assayant avec eux à table.  
- Qu'aviez-vous prévu? Me demanda mon père.  
- À la base je devais téléporté Angela sur une ile déserte! Dis-je en rigolant. Ensuite on devait tout brûler et tout détruire. Disons qu'on a sauter la première partie!  
-Pourquoi avez-vous dû changer votre plan? Demanda ma mère.  
- Nous avons croisé Nathan et Peter la journée même dans un café. Dis-je en soupirant. Ils me cherchaient, mais ils ne m'ont pas reconnue.  
- C'est certains puisque même moi j'ai eu de la difficulté! Répondit mon père. Et Peter est vivant?  
- Oui, lui répondis-je, je l'ai retrouver amnésique en Irlande!  
- Toute une coinsidence! Dit mon frère.  
- Oui et non. Répondis-je à mon tour. J'ai l'impression que tout me poussait vers Peter. La veille de l'arrivée de la Compagnie chez nous a Costa Verde, j'ai rêvé que je retrouvais Peter dans un pub irlandais du nom de l'Irish Spring. Le lendemain, j'étais forcée de prendre un avion pour l'extérieur des états-unis et il se trouvait que le prochain à partir était pour Cork en Irlande. Une fois arrivée en Irlande, je suis allé à un guichet d'aide et l'hôtesse m'a aider à trouver un endroit où dormir. Elle me montrait des photos de différents gîtes quand j'ai vu l'insigne de l'Irish Spring sur l'une d'elles. L'insigne était en tout point semblable à celle de mon rêve alors j'ai choisi ce gîte là. L'hôtesse m'a d'ailleurs conseillé d'aller à l'Irish Spring. Le lendemain, j'ai fais du shopping puis passé la journée dans ma chambre. Sur l'heure du repas, j'étais en train de regarder une photo de Peter et Nathan sur le net quand Norma, la propriétaire du gîte, a reconnue l'employer de l'Irish Spring en la personne de Peter. Dix minutes plus tard, il était là devant moi! Il était amnésiques, mais en vingts minutes je lui ai fait retrouver ses souvenirs. Le lendemain j'ai appeler Nathan et il était fou de joie à l'idée de retrouver Peter vivant. Une fois à New York, tout a déraper. Je voulais mettre un terme à la Compagnie et Nathan nous apprenait à Peter et moi que ses parents faisaient partis des douze fondateurs. On c'est engueulé et je suis partie. Peter refusait de voir Angela telle qu'elle était et Nathan n'aurait jamais oser s'élever contre sa mère. Et en plus, je sentais que vous étiez en danger à cause d'elle. Alors j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai trouver plusieurs des nôtres, posé des questions et ai rencontrer Knox et quatre jours plus tard nous prenions d'assaut l'usine Primatech!

- C'est tout un récit! Dit alors mon père, impressionné. Je suis très fier de toi ma Claire. Mais j'ignorais que tu avais tant de pouvoir!  
- Je l'ai ignorer pendant un bon moment moi aussi! Lui répondis-je. En dehors de ma régénération cellulaire, les autres dons sont syntétiques, c'est Angela qui me les avaient fait inoculer. Et elles les a fait brider quand elle a décider de me mettre dans tes bras. Grâce à Merredith, ma mère biologique, j'ai réussi à passer par dessu la barrière et à pouvoir les utiliser.  
- Maintenant que comptes-tu faire, Claire? Demanda ma mère.  
- Je dois aller à New York! Lui dis-je en soupirant. Je sais que ça va être très galère, mais je n'ai pas le choix! Je veux m'assurée moi-même que Peter et Nathan vont bien et je crois que l'on doit avoir une sérieuse discution.  
- Je crois aussi! Me répondit-elle, compatissance. Essaie juste d'être prudente et de ne pas faire de bêtises!  
- Au fait, enchaînais-je, curieuse, depuis combien de temps je dors moi?  
- Deux semaines! Me répondit Knox en riant.  
-Attend tu déconnes là! M'exclamais-je abasourdi.  
- Il se marre bien, me dit mon père avec un sourire, mais tu as réellement dormis deux semaines!  
- Putain! M'exclamais-je sous le regard réprobateur de ma mère. Je devais vraiment être dans un sale état pour que ce sois si long!  
- Et vous, Knox, demanda ma mère, que comptez-vous faire?  
- Accompagner Claire à New York. Dit-il dans un sourire. Je crois qu'elle aura besoin d'un peu de soutien moral!  
- Oh merci! M'exclamais-je en soupirant de soulagement.

Cela me fait plaisir de voir que mon père et Knox s'entendent finalement bien. Knox est quelqu'un de bien qui a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Son côté bad boy n'est qu'une couverture. Il a été là pour moi au moment où je n'avais personne et je lui serais toujours reconnaissante. Nous continuons à discuter encore pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que mon père propose de nous conduire à l'aéroport afin d'attraper un vol pour New York.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous nous promenons à Times Square dans la grisaille de New York. J'adore cette ville. Malgré tout ce qui s'y est passé, je l'aime vraiment. Je m'y sens beaucoup plus chez moi qu'à Odessa ou Costa Verde. Mais ce sentiment risque de disparaître. Si Peter et Nathan me rejètent comme je le prévois, je me tire très loin de New York et je n'y remet plus les pieds. Si tout ce passe comme je le pense, ce soir je suis de nouveau dans un avion pour une destination très éloignée des États-Unis. Dans la voiture plus tôt, j'ai prévenu mon père de mes intentions et il m'a simplement dit de les appeler le plus souvent possible et qu'ils m'aimaient tous très fort.

Comme il est tard, Knox et moi prenons une chambre avec deux lits dans un hôtel de Manhattan. Alors que lui dors déjà, moi je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. C'est marrant comme tout peu basculer en l'espace d'un intant. Il y a moins d'un mois, j'étais une ado déprimée et aujourd'hui je suis une femme avec des dons particuliers qui vient de mettre fin au règne de terreur de la Compagnie. Finalement je m'endors sans aucune pensée pour personne hormis pour mon futur heureux plus qu'incertain.


	5. From better to return

**I need you!**

**Chapitre 5 : From better to return**

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je suis encore dans notre chambre d'hôtel. D'ailleurs, Knox se marre comme une balaine. Lui il est convaincu que tout ira bien, mais rien n'est moins sûr! Pour la centième fois en dix minutes, je m'observe dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'ai enfiler un pentalon noir, un chemisier blanc et des escarpins rouges. Mes cheveux noirs sont bouclés et un bandeau rouge viens les ramener vers l'arrière. Simple mais classe. Finalement, Knox me dit qu'il a appeler un taxi et que nous devons y aller. Je respire profondément, attrape mon trench coat noir et le suit à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

Nous n'avons pas a attendre longtemps le taxi car se dernier se stop devant nous à peine quelques secondes après notre sortie de l'établissement. Et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de rencontrer le regard doux de Mohinder Suresh en entrant dans le véhicule. Il nous salut chalereusement et je lui demande de nous conduire à la demeure Petrelli. Mohinder semble voir mon trouble, mais oriante la conversation vers quelque chose de plus joyeux.

Trente minutes plus tard, Mohinder nous déposes devant l'imposant manoir Petrelli en me faisant promettre de venir le voir avant de quitter New York. J'accepte avec plaisir et sort du taxi. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrer, j'apprécie vraiment Mohinder. J'ai toujours l'impression que, comme Knox, Mohinder pourrait tout comprendre. Bref, je secous la tête et pose mon regard dans celui de Knox. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il se tien, il doit déborder de force et de puissance! Ce qui est évident puisque je suis terrifiée.

Voyant finalement que je n'aurais pas la force de frapper à la porte, Knox le fait avec un sourire encourageant pour moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, le domestique des Petrelli vient nous ouvrire la porte. Je lui demande, d'une voix anormalement assurée, si je peux parler avec Nathan. Il hésite en me disant que monsieur Petrelli est en deuil, mais j'argumente que cela est très important. Il accepte finalement et nous conduit, Knox et moi, dans le salon où j'ai rencontrer pour la première fois Nathan et où j'ai retirer le morceau de verre de la tête de Peter. Face à la cheminée, je regarde le portrait de famille au dessus de cette dernière. Angela me regarde d'un air bienveillant. C'est étrange, mais à ce moment là, je suis persuadée qu'elle ne nous en veux pas pour tout ce bazar. J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit vrai.

Deux exclamations de surprises me parviennent de l'entré de la pièce. Avec un sourire triste, je me retourne vers l'origine des sons et mon regard rencontre immédiatement celui de Peter. Ils ont l'air si tristes tous les deux, cela me fait mal de penser que j'en suis la cause. Soudain, ils semblent sortir de leur tristesses et la colère, immense et indomptable, passe dans les yeux de Peter. D'un geste de la main similaire au sien, je l'empêche de faire du mal à Knox et prend la parole.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battres. Dis-je doucement.  
- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici si ce n'est pas pour finir le travail? Me demanda Peter, méchament  
- Quel travail? Demandais-je, surprise.  
- Vous avez tuer notre mère et vous venez pour nous deux! Répondit Nathan sur le même ton que Peter.  
- Mon dieu! M'exclamais-je. Jamais de la vie. Nous sommes ici parce que nous, enfin je vous dois des explications.  
- Commencez donc par dire qui vous êtes! S'exclama Nathan, perdant patience.  
- J'suis pas convaincu que sa va vous plaire, dis-je terrififée, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je n'ajoute rien et tourne le regard un moment vers Knox. Il me fait un petit sourire contrit et pense très fort au mot courage. Je le remercie d'un sourire et me tourne de nouveau vers les deux autres. Peter a froncé les sourcils, il a surment entendu notre petit échange. Je soupire, prête a me prendre les foudres de mon père et de mon oncle. Je retire doucement le bandeau de mes cheveux et le tend a Knox. Une fois les mains libres, je poses mes mains à la racine de mes cheveux et au fur et à mesure que mes mains descendent sur mes cheveux, ils redeviennent blonds. Une fois terminer, je redescend doucement mes bras le long de mon corps, lève la tête et ouvre les yeux. Nathan et Peter sont figés de stupeur. Peu à peu, je vois dans leurs yeux passer mille et un sentiments qui me percent le cœur. Déception, tristesse, douleur, haine et j'en passe. Incompréhention également. D'ailleurs, Peter prend la parole sur ce point.

- Comment as-tu pu utiliser l'électricité et la télékinésie? Me demande-t-il, d'une voix trop neutre.  
- Merci à Angela pour ça! Répondis-je, un brin sarcastique. Je possède, grâce aux expériences menées par Angela et la Compagnie, les dons de téléportation, rêves prémonitoires, chronokinésie, télékinésie, télépathie, force surdévelloppée, intengibilité, technopathie, électrokinésie, Pyrokinésie, grande vélocité, illusion et métamorphisme. Seul la régénération cellulaire est naturel si je peux dire. Il c'est écoulé un an entre ma prétendu mort à 18 mois et mon adoption par les Bennets. Pendant cette année là, les gens de la compagnie dirigée à l'époque par les quatre fondateurs se sont servis de moi comme cobaye humain. Quand ils ont décidés de me placer, Angela a fait brider mes pouvoirs syntéthiques. Je les ai récupérés trois mois avant de retrouver Peter. D'où le rêve prémonitoire que j'ai fais!  
- Tu as tué notre mère! S'exclama Nathan soudain hors de lui. Tu as tué ta grand-mère! Martela-t-il ensuite.  
- Je sais. Répondis-je péniblement. Et je ne suis pas ici pour quémander votre pardon ou votre compréhension. Je voulais simplement vous dire que dans le plan initial, elle ne devait pas mourire. Nous devions simplement nous assurez qu'elle ne pourrait jamais reformer la Compagnie. Seulement vous êtes arrivés dans l'équation. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autres choix.  
- D'autant plus, ajouta Knox à ma surprise, que madame Petrelli m'a elle-même demander de mettre fin à sa vie, de mettre fin à tout le bazar qu'elle avait mis dans la vie de tant de gens.  
- Tu rigoles là j'espère! Éclata Nathan, fou de rage. Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela!  
- Il ne ment pas, Nathan. Le calma Peter. J'ai vue dans sa tête le souvenir de la demande de maman. Elle lui a vraiment demander de la tuer.  
- Merci, Knox. Dis-je à mon ami avec un petit sourire. J'ai fais ce qui me semblait juste. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire au nom de tout les nôtres, afin de protéger les chanceux qui n'ont pas croisé le chemin de la Compagnie, pour préserver les plus jeunes, pour tant de raisons qui me parraissait juste. Je n'ai qu'à penser à Micah Sanders et savoir qu'il ne sera jamais enlever et étudié par la Compagnie me rend plus serraine. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est mal, mais il fallait que ce soit fait peu importe les risque et les conséquences. J'ai conscience qu'en faisant cela je vous perdais tout les deux, mais je l'ai fait malgré tout. Parce que vous étiez une partie de ma motivation, parce que j'en avait assez de voir Angela vous utiliser comme de simples marionettes, parce que je voulais que vous aussi soyez à l'habris de la Compagnie. Voilà, repris-je après un petit silence, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant, vous n'entendrez plus parler de Claire Bennet, plus jamais. Je quitte les États-Unis le plus tôt possible afin de trouver un endroit où je pourrais être utile.  
- Pourquoi partir? Demanda Peter toujours neutre.  
- Parce que je t'aime! Dis-je doucement, infiniment triste. Parce que j'aime Nathan. Parce que je ne me sens plus chez moi nulle part. Parce que vivre si proche de vous en sachant que vous m'haïssez m'est insuportable. Parce que je ne suis plus celle que j'ai été. Parce que je sais que c'est la seule chose qui me rendra un semblant de bonheur. Maintenant, adieu Peter. Soufflais-je douloureusement. Adieu, papa.

Sans un mot de plus, je me dirige vers la sortie donc vers eux. Ils me regardent passer sans rien dire et je dois me retenir de ne pas me retourner me jetter aux pieds de Peter. Dignement, je marche vers la sortie suivit par Knox qui a poser une main dans mon dos par sécurité. Pour pouvoir me rattraper si je m'effondre. Et il a bien fait, car à peine sortit dans la rue, mes jambes cèdent et je m'effondre en larme dans ses bras. Je le sens vaguement me mettre dans un taxi et je ne réagis qu'en entendant la voix de Mohinder qui annonce qu'il nous amène chez lui. Je pleure durant tout le trajet et je m'endore dans les bras de Knox avant même d'être arrivé chez Mohinder.

* * *

Quand je m'éveille, je suis dans un lit que je ne connais pas. Les souvenirs de ma journée me reviennent de plein fouet et je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur. La conversation à côté s'arrête et trois hommes entre dans la chambre. Knox, évidamment, vient voir comment je vais. À l'entré, Mohinder et Matt Parkman me regardent avec une grande tristesse. Mentalement je questionne Knox qui me répond qu'il leur a tout dit car de toute façon il ne pouvait rien cacher au télépathe. Il précise, avec gêne, qu'il leur a également parler de la relation entre Peter et moi. Voyant mon air effrayé, Mohinder viens remplacer Knox à ma droite et Matt vient s'assoir près de moi à ma gauche. Alors que Matt me prend la main doucement, Mohinder me parle.

- Tu as fait quelque chose de très courageux, Claire. Me dit doucement Mohinder. Tu as eu le courage de tout risquer pour faire ce que tu croyais bien et peu de gens aurait eu ce courage.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange, Mohinder. Murmurais-je embarassée.  
- On ne peut pas toujours empêcher le destin d'agir, Claire. Répondit Matt, gentiment. Les sentiments sont une chose parmis tant d'autres qui ne se contrôle pas. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui notre société a beaucoup de préjuger. Selon eux, l'amour ne devrait exister qu'entre un homme et une femme n'ayant pas le même sang. Pour eux, l'amour entre deux femmes, deux hommes, ou pourquoi pas entre un oncle et sa nièce sont à banir, mais selon moi, l'amour devrait exister point. Il y a longtemps, les descendant de lignée royal se mariaient entre cousins et cousines, oncles, tantes, nièces et neveux afin de préserver le sang!  
- Vraiment? Demandais-je surprise.  
- Et oui! Répondit-il en souriant. Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de tes sentiments! Ajouta-t-il.  
- Et surtout pas avec nous! Ajouta Mohinder en lançant un regard tendre à Matt.  
- Merci, Matt! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire triste. Et à toi aussi, Mohinder, mais plus rien n'a d'importance puisqu'il me hait sans doute maintenant.  
- Probablement. Me répondit tristement Mohinder. Mais même si ça ne peut pas combler tout le vide, sache que nous serons toujours là pour toi, Matt et moi.  
- Mohinder a raison! Renchêrit Matt. Tu fais partie de notre famille, Claire!  
- Merci! Répondis-je simplement en m'élançant dans les bras de Matt et ensuite dans ceux de Mohinder.

Finalement, Mohinder, Matt et Knox sortient de la pièce pour me laisser dormir encore un peu. Je suis totalement épuisée, mais je ne peu m'empêcher de penser à eux trois. Matt et Mohinder sont si gentils. D'ailleurs, ils forment un si beau couple tous les deux. Au moins, avec eux, je sais que je peux être moi-même et qu'ils m'accepteront et m'aimeront comme je suis. Même si j'aimerais toujours tout particulièrement les Bennet, que Nathan demeurera mon père biologique, je sens que Mohinder et Matt sont devenu ma nouvelle famille. Mais malgré le fait que je les aimes déjà énormément, je ne resterais pas à New York. J'en serais incapable. D'autant plus qu'avec ma chance légendaire, je pourrais bien tomber sur Peter et Nathan partout en ville. Je fini par m'endormir quand même appaisée.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant huit mois qu'Angela Petrelli est morte pendant l'assaut que j'ai mené contre la Compagnie. Je suis maintenant en paix avec moi-même, enfin cette partie là surtout. Peu de temps après mon départ de New York, Angela m'est apparue en rêve. C'était un peu comme ces rêves prémonitoires que je fais de temps à autre. Je sais que c'est réel et que ce n'est pas un rêve normal. Elle est venue me dire qu'elle était fière de la femme que j'étais devenue, qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas et qu'elle m'aimait. Dans mon rêve, elle m'a donné une rose blanche et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais une fleur identique dans la main.

Après la venue d'Angela, j'ai quitter les États-Unis pour me rendre en Inde, à New Delhi. Je voulais voir où Mohinder avait grandit. Il a d'ailleurs été très touché et il est même venu me retrouver trois mois après mon départ afin de me faire visiter. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise.

Je me souviens de nos retrouvailles. Je portais une tunique indienne orange et roses et mes cheveux étaient tressés. Nous avions convenus de nous retrouver dans un beau parc de la capitale. Alors que je regardais les enfants qui jouaient plus loin, je l'ai entendu prononcer mon nom. Je me suis retourner si rapidement pour me jetter dans ses bras qu'il n'a pas vu immédiatement que j'étais enceinte. Cependant, quand il me serrait contre lui, il a noté la différence. Il m'a simplement questionné du regard et je lui est répondu que le père ne pouvait être que Peter puisqu'il a été le premier et le dernier la nuit que nous avons passer ensemble à Cork. Voyant les larmes poindres au coin de mes yeux, Mohinder ma simplement prise dans ses bras et serré très fort.

J'ai repris l'avion pour le nouveau continent avant que mon ventre ne sois trop gros et m'en empêche. Je veux vraiment que mon enfant naisse dans mon pays. Je suis donc revenu avec Mohinder avec un peu moins de quatre mois de fait. Cependant, je ne suis pas rentrée aux États-Unis. Je suis plutôt allée au Québec. J'ai passé les cinq derniers mois dans un petit appartement de Québec. Situé sur la Grande Allée tout près des plaines d'Abraham, mon appartement avait une vue imprenable sur les plaines et le Vieux Québec. Je passais mes grandes journées assises sur les plaines, dans les cafés ou a arpenter tranquilement les vieilles rues pavées de pierres. Québec est vraiment une ville magnifique. D'un côté, sur les rives du Saint-Laurent se trouve les vestiges de la Nouvelle-France, les fortifications de la ville, le château Frontenac et les vieux quartiers. De l'autre, les autoroutes, les maisons neuves, les grands hôtels, les centres commerciaux, les cinémas, l'Université Laval et les maisons neuves. Malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver, j'adorais me promener dans le Vieux-Québec, allé faire du shoppin au centre Laurier Québec dans Sainte-Foy ou aux Galleries de la Capitales faire des manèges, allé au cinéma à Beauport ou allé voir des amies à Charlesbourg.

J'ai quitté Québec hier, alors que le mois de mars est bien entammé et que la neige commençait à fondre. Dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé voir Québec au printemps. D'un autre côté, cela fait trois mois que je n'ai pas vu Matt, Mohinder et Molly et ils me manquent. Ils m'ont fait une superbe surprises pendant les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils ont arrivés chez moi, sans prévenir, le 24 décembre. Moi qui pensait passer les fêtes seule j'était vraiment comblée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans eux. Alors que je pense à eux, comme toujours, je passe ma main sur le pendentif en forme d'étoile que m'a offert Molly pour Noël.

C'est avec tout ces bons souvenirs en tête que mon train me dépose finalement à la garre de New York. Je ne pensais pas revenir si tôt dans cette ville, mais Mohinder a insister pour que je revienne ici. De toute façon, il faudra bien que je dise à Peter qu'il sera très bientôt papa même si je doute que la nouvelle l'intéresse. Bref, je n'ai même pas le temps de descendre du train que déjà Molly me saute dans les bras et que Matt me débarasse de ma valise en m'embrassant sur la tête et en me saluant. Je serre Molly très fort dans mes bras et la repose au sol pour me lover contre Mohinder. Le bras de Mohinder sur mon épaule et la main de Molly dans la mienne, je suis Matt vers la voiture. Ils sont tout les trois vraiment heureux de me voir et leurs pensées tourbillonent un instant dans mon crâne puis soudain plus rien d'autre que la voix de Matt qui s'excuse dans ma tête et qui m'annonce fièrement qu'il est maintenant capable d'avoir un certain contrôle sur les pensées environnantes. Je lui fais un sourire rayonnant pour le féliciter.

Le chemin entre la garre et l'appartement de Mohinder prend une demie heure où je regarde à travers la vitre les immences buildings de Manhattan. Je suis tellement absorbée dans ma contemplation de la ville que je ne remarque même pas que nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un autre building que celui de Mohinder. Cependant, une fois sortie de la voiture je me fige complètement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.  
- Il faudra bien que tu les affrontes un jour ou l'autre, Claire! Me dit Matt.  
- Oui je sais bien, merci! Répondis-je méchament. Mais vous auriez quand même pu prévenir tien! C'était déjà prévu au programme de venir les voirs.  
- Avant ou après ton accouchement dis-moi? Demanda Mohinder.  
- J'sais pas mais surment pas là tout de suite! M'exclamais-je.  
- Écoute, Claire…commença Matt. Nous ne leur avons rien dit sur là ou tu te trouvais ces derniers mois ni sur le fait que tu es enceinte, mais cela fait des mois qu'ils te cherchent tout les deux sans relâche.  
- Tout ce que nous avons accepté de leurs dire c'est que tu allais bien. Renchérit Mohinder. Je suis convaincu que cette fois cela ne se passera pas aussi mal.  
- J'espère pour vous sinon je vous le ferais regreter! Grondais-je sauvagement.  
- Tu sais que tu fais peur, petite tigresse? Me demanda Matt en souriant. Prête? Ajouta-t-il.  
- Nah! Répondis-je en leur tirant la langue.

Je voudrais être à mille lieux de là, mais Matt appuie quand même sur la sonnette. Molly serre fortement ma main et pense très fort qu'elle nous défendra le bébé et moi s'ils osent me faire du mal. Je me penche, l'embrasse sur la tête et la remercie. Au son de la porte qui ouvre, je me redresse pour voir le domestique des Petrelli discuter avec Mohinder. Seigneur Dieu, je crois que je vais mourire là maintenant!

Fébrilement, je suis Matt, Mohinder et Molly qui suivent le domestique vers le même salon où ma vie a basculée trois fois déjà. Ma rencontre avec Nathan, la «mort» de Peter et nos adieux. Encore une fois, en entrant dans la pièce, je lève les yeux vers le portrait de famille et soupire afin de me calmer. Le sourire et le regard tendre d'Angela me calment. Je m'assiais sur un fauteuil et immédiatement Molly vient s'assoir sur mes genoux. C'est parfait, comme ça Nathan et Peter ne verront pas immédiatement mon ventre.

Soudainement, le domestique vient nous dire que Nathan et Peter seront là dans quelques instants. Involontairement, Matt et Mohinder se placent devant nous, de part et d'autres du fauteuil comme pour nous protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Alors que Molly et moi sommes dissimulée aux yeux de ceux qui entreraient dans le salon, nous nous pouvons très bien voir l'entrée. Et d'ailleurs, au moment où je pense à cela, Nathan et Peter entrent tout deux dans le salon.

Instinctivement je resserre mes bras autours de Molly qui me murmure tout bas que tout ira bien. Mon dieu, Peter est toujours aussi beau et, malgré tout, il a toujours le même effet sur moi. Dès qu'il entre dans une pièce je ne peux que le regarder, le reste n'existe plus. Je dois retenir un gémissement à mi-chemin entre le gémissement de pure frayeur et celui d'une camée en manque. Après quelques secondes où les quatre hommes de ma vie se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, Nathan prend finalement la parole.

- Alors, dit-il en serra la main de Mohinder puis de Matt, vous avez des nouvelles de Claire?  
- Elle va bien? Ajouta Peter, inquiet.  
- Oui, elle va bien. Répondit Mohinder avec, je le devinais, un petit sourire.  
- Je te demanderais bien où elle est, Mohinder, mais je sais que tu ne me réponderas pas comme d'habitude! Lança Peter avec un petit rire où je peux quand même percevoir de la tristesse.  
- Oh cette fois c'est pas comme si je pouvais vous le cacher bien longtemps! Rigola-t-il. Aoucht! Mais t'es folle ou quoi? Me dit-il après que je lui ai balancer mon pied dans la jambe droite.

Je ne répond rien mais lui tire la langue comme une gamine et Molly le fait avec moi. Je demande mentalement à Molly de rester sur mes genoux jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'elle peut descendre. Elle me répète, toujours par la pensée, qu'elle nous protègera jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tout était okay. Pendant notre petite conversation, mon regard ne quitte pas Peter et Nathan. Encore une fois, je vois passer une foule de sentiments dans leurs yeux, mais dieu merci aucune haine. De la joie surtout, mais beaucoup de culpabilité. Pourquoi de la culpabilité? C'est moi qui ai tuer, indirectement certe, leur mère. Après deux longues minutes, ils semblent réaliser que je suis devant eux et ils s'approchent vivement. Voyant que je ne me lève pas, ils n'hésitent pas une seconde et se mettent tous deux à genoux pour être à ma hauteur. Je tente de garder une expression la plus neutre possible. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs, pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas dit ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

- Je vous écoutes. Dis-je simplement.  
- Claire…débuta Nathan, hésitant. Je… pardonnes-nous. On a vraiment été cons. On s'en est rendu compte à la minute où tu es sortie de cette maison il y a presque neuf mois, mais il était trop tard.  
- On a tout tenter pour te retrouver! Enchaîna Peter avec un regard triste à mourire. Mais on a pas réussi. Tu avais raison, on n'a trouvé aucune trace de Claire Bennet null part. Même ton père et ta mère ne savaient pas où tu étais. Ils ne pouvaient que nous dire que tu allais bien.  
- Et, par le plus grand des hasard on est tombé sur Mohinder qui te parlais au telephone dans central park. Reprit Nathan. Il nous a passé un savon monumental et Matt nous a chacun coller son poing dans la gueule.  
- Ce qui était d'ailleurs mérité. Ajouta Peter. On les a harcelés pour qu'ils nous disent où tu étais, mais ils n'ont jamais cédés.  
- Je suis désolé, Claire. Me dit doucement Nathan en baissant la tête. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais donner de raison de me faire confiance et que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime Claire. Tu es ma fille, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je sais que maintenant je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça et pour…t'avoir laisser penser que je ne comprendrais pas les sentiments que Peter et toi éprouviez l'un pour l'autre. On ne décides pas qui on va aimer! Pour moi tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez heureux!  
- Je suis tellement désolé, Claire. Enchaîna Peter, lui aussi la tête basse. Je t'aime tellement! Ça fait mal à en crever de te savoir loin de moi, toute seule. Ça fait tellement mal de savoir que je suis la source de ta douleur. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes!

Il ne s'en faut pas plus pour que j'éclate en sanglot. Molly se lève rapidement et va retrouver Mohinder et Matt alors que moi je me jette à genoux dans les bras de Peter. Seigneur il m'a tellement manquer cet idiot! Je l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant de me jetter dans les bras de mon père. Nathan me sert fortement dans ses bras pendant un moment avant d'attirer Peter dans notre étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, je rigole car je suis persuadée qu'Angela y est pour quelque chose d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nathan rompt notre étreinte et me demande pourquoi je rigole. Je tente de lui répondre quand une douleur fulgurente me fait pousser un cris à la place.

- Woahhh! Criais-je sous la douleur. Purrée il a pas choisi le bon moment pour ce pointer celui-là! Grognais-je à l'adresse de Mohinder qui avait déjà écarter Nathan et Peter.  
- Je trouve que c'est tout le contraire moi! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est le moment parfait!  
- Ouais, sauf qu'en attendant j'ai vraiment mal moi! Grognais-je de mécontentement. Que diriez-vous de vous bouger et de m'emmener dans un foutu hôpital qu'ils me donnent des anti-douleurs!  
- La tigresse le come back! Rigola Matt.  
- MATT J'AI MAL BORDEL! Lui gueulais-je.  
- C'est bon pas de panique on y va! Me lança Mohinder presque écrouler de rire.

J'allais gueuler contre lui quand je constate que finalement il y a bien matière à rire. Je viens de crever mes eaux, Nathan et Peter sont tous les deux assis à même le sol un peu plus long complètement ahuris de ne rien comprendre, Matt a blêmis quand je lui ai gueuler après et moi je cris comme une folle furieuse. J'éclate soudainement de rire, rapidement suivit par Mohinder, Matt et Molly. Cependant, une nouvelle contraction me traverse le ventre me faisant pousser un nouveau cris qui a pour résultat de faire revenir Peter et Nathan au présent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe non d'un chien! S'exclama Peter, très inquièt.  
- Elle vient de perdre ses eaux, ça va vous en faites pas! Répondit Mohinder en m'aidant à me mettre debout.  
- Ses quoi? Demanda Nathan, totalement dans le brouillard.  
- J'ai perdu mes eaux merde! Répondis-je agassée passablement. T'as trois gosses Nathan tu devrais savoir ce que ça veux dire à la fin!  
- Tu…Tu..Tu..béguaya-t-il.  
- Es enceinte! Répondis-je méchament. Mais ouais c'est exactement ça! On pourrais se bouger maintenant?  
- Mais comment? Demanda Peter lui aussi dans le brouillard.  
- J'ai vraiment besoin de te dire comment on fait les bébé, Peter? Dis-je sarcastique. Parce que c'est pas trop le moment là!  
- Je veux dire, de qui…débuta-t-il avant de se stoper dans sa phrase, pas sur de vouloir le savoir.  
- Mais de toi crétin! Grognais-je. Bon si personne ne veux me conduire dans un hôpital j'y vais à pied!  
- Allez, on y va maintenant avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un! Lança Mohinder en me soulevant dans ses bras.  
- Tu rigoles j'espère! Lança Nathan en nous conduisant vers le garage.  
- À moitié! Répondit Matt.

Et comme pour approuver les faits, je laisse sortir sans le vouloir un éclair d'électricité qui va percuter un mur plus loin. Cet accouchement risque d'être vraiment épique! Malgré la douleur, je ne peux pas être plus heureuse. Je vais enfin pouvoir tenir mon bébé dans mes bras et, en plus, Peter sera là à mes côtés ainsi que Nathan, Mohinder, Matt et Molly. Ma famille est là alors je sais que tout ira bien. Enfin, je l'espère car la douleur est vraiment insuportable et je perd connaissance après un ultime cri de douleur.


	6. Happy family, happy end!

_**Hey! It's Lily! : **Déjà la fin! J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fic et j'espère qu'elle aura plus a tous ceux qui l'auront lut! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS! _

* * *

**I need you!**

**Chapitre 6 : Happy family, happy end!**

Je me réveille sous le coup de la douleur. Une nouvelle contraction vient de me traverser le ventre. Je suis étendu sur un lit, les jambes écartées et les médecins sont prêt à débuter l'accouchement. Prise de panique je regarde partout autour de moi pour rapidement rencontrer le regard de Mohinder. Je soupire de soulagement avant de lui parler.

- Mohinder! M'exclamais-je la voix enrouée. J'ai eu peur d'être toute seule!  
- Ne t'en fait pas! Me répondit-il en passant sa main sur mon front. Je t'ai promis que je serais là!  
- Et où sont les autres? Demandais-je après une autre contraction.  
- Molly prend bien soin de Matt, Nathan et Peter. Rigola Mohinder. Ils sont dans la salle d'attente et ils sont complètement mort de trouilles!  
- Vraiment? Rigolais-je. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui est là? Peter aurait pu venir…dis-je déçu.  
- Ne t'en fais pas! Me répondit gentiment Mohinder. Il attend avec impatience ce bébé, mais il était sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment alors il m'a laisser venir à sa place puisque c'était ce qui était prévu.  
- Merci, Mohinder. Dis-je en grimaçant a cause de la douleur. Merci pour tout.

Il n'ajouta rien et m'embrassa la tête alors que le docteur annonçait que l'on pouvait commencer. Instantanément j'attrape la main de Mohinder et la serre le plus fort que je peux. Le pauvre aura sans doute les doigts en compotes quand tout sera terminer.

La douleur est insuportable! C'est comme si on me déchirait de l'intérieur et ça dure depuis une éternité. Cependant, tout stop quand j'entend enfin les pleurs de mon bébé. Je vois l'émotion sur le visage de Mohinder quand le docteur lui demande de couper le cordon ombélicale. Pendant que le médecin termine le travail, une infirmière nettoie mon enfant et le pose dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai jamais vue Mohinder sourire ainsi et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Après une éternité, Mohinder s'approche finalement de moi et pose dans mes bras ce minuscule bébé. Il m'embrasse la tête et me parle doucement.

- C'est une magnifique petite fille! Me dit-il en souriant. Comment vas-tu l'appeler?  
- Peyton…murmurais-je en la regardant admirativement. Peyton Angela Petrelli.  
- C'est superbe, félicitation Claire. Me dit-il, heureux.  
- Merci Mohinder! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Ma fille, elle est tellement belle et tellement minuscule. Je n'ai plus du tout conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je sais vaguement que le médecin est parti et que l'infrmière a apporté un petit berceau transparent. Je reprend pied avec la réalité au son de la voix de Mohinder qui me parvient de la porte entre-ouverte.

- Tu te sens prête a avoir de la visite ou tu veux te reposer? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Fait les entrer! Lui dis-je simplement.

Molly entre en courant et grimpe sur mon lit où je lui ai fait une petite place. Elle tombe en admiration devant le bébé et déclare que c'est la plus jolie petite fille du monde. Je la remercie et lui embrasse la tête. Matt est le suivant à venir me voir. Il déclare qu'il est complètement d'accord avec Molly. Doucement, je lui pose le bébé dans les bras afin de pouvoir serrer tout le monde dans mes bras comme il faut. Je rigole un instant devant l'air béa et l'extrême précaution que prend Matt. Molly profite de mes bras libres pour me faire un gros calin. Elle est rapidement remplaçée par Mohinder que je sert très fort. Matt me redonne finalement ma fille alors qu'approche timidement Nathan. Tenant Peyton d'un bras, je tend mon autre main vers lui et il s'empresse de la saisir.

- Regarde mon ange! Murmurais-je à ma fille. C'est ton grand-père Nathan! Et ton oncle également! Ajoutais-je en riant.  
- Elle est magnifique, Claire! Murmura Nathan, ému tout en caraissant la joue de ma fille. Je t'aime Claire! Ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant la tête.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, papa! Lui dis-je avec un sourire ému.

Il ne répond rien mais je vois très bien que le fait que je l'appelle papa le touche énormément. Il serre ma main une dernière fois et se recule pour laisser la place à Peter. Le regard fixé dans celui de Peter, je remarque vaguement que les quatres autres personnes se reculent dans le fond de la pièce. Je souris doucement à Peter quand ce dernier se décida à s'approcher. Doucement, il s'assoit sur le lit à mes côtés et se penche pour regarder notre fille de plus proche. Je l'arrête dans son geste et lui pose sa fille dans les bras. Mon cœur bat très fort pendant que je regarde l'homme de ma vie murmurer des choses à notre enfant. Son sourire est si doux, je l'aime tellement. Un instant il lève les yeux vers moi et je dois me retenir d'éclater de rire devant les quelques larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Je l'embrasse doucement alors qu'il repose le bébé dans mes bras. Alors que je parle un peu à mon bébé comme il vient de le faire, je sens son regard doux poser sur nous deux. Je lui fais finalement assez de place pour que je puisse me lover contre lui. Son bras en travers de mes épaules, je m'instale de manière à ce que Peyton puisse reposer contre lui également. Alors qu'il m'embrasse la tête, les autres s'approches de nous et Nathan me parle.

- Alors est-ce que tu lui a choisi un nom? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Ouais, c'est fait depuis un moment. Souriais-je. Mais si ça ne te vas pas, Peter, tu n'as qu'a me le dire! Lui dis-je en souriant encore.  
- Oh, ne t'en fait pas! Me dit-il en m'embrassant. Peu importe ce que tu as choisis je suis certain que c'est parfais.  
- Peyton. Souriais-je doucement. Peyton Angela Petrelli.  
- Tu veux vraiment lui donner le nom de ma mère? S'exclama Peter, surpris au vu des évènements passés.  
- Angela et moi avons fait la paix il y a un moment déjà. Dis-je doucement, pencivement. Elle est venu me voir dans l'un de mes rêves et nous avons toutes les deux comprises beaucoup de chose. Je crois que ce n'est que justice que notre fille porte son nom!  
- C'est parfait alors! Répondit Peter me serrant dans ses bras. Alors est-ce que tu lui as choisi un parrain et une marraine?  
- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, rigolais-je, elle aurait deux parrains mais y parrait que c'est pas comme ça que sa marche! Alors, roulement de tambour, Mohinder sera le parrain et Molly la marraine!  
- Moii! S'exclama Molly, surprise. Pour de vrai?  
- Bien sûr que si ma chérie! Lui répondis-je.  
- Génial! S'exclama-t-elle en venant m'embrasser.  
- Merci Claire! Répondit Mohinder avec un grand sourire.  
- Ce n'est que la moindre des choses mon cher ami! Lui répondis-je sincèrement. Et Matt, désolé mais ce sera pour le prochain je te le promet!  
- J'espère bien! Répondit ce dernier dans un rire.

Après quelques minutes, mes yeux commencent à papilloner. Mine de rien, je suis complètement vidée. Voyant cela, Mohinder a fait venir l'infirmière qui ramène Peyton à la pouponière. Tour à tour, les quatre hommes de ma vie m'embrassent et Molly me fait un gros calin. À la minute où la porte se ferme je m'endore.

Et à la minute où je m'endore, je me réveille dans un grand pré vert. Je porte une petite robe blanche et mes cheveux sont tressés. Alors que je me demande où je suis, je vois une femme approcher de moi. Rapidement, je reconnais le visage souriant d'Angela Petrelli. Je lui souris et la serre dans mes bras une fois qu'elle fut devant moi.

- Félicitation pour ta magnifique petite fille, ma belle Claire! Me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.  
- Merci, grand-mère! Lui dis-je en rigolant.  
- Elle a vraiment un très beau nom! Me dit-elle en souriant.  
- Je pense que je me devais de lui donner le tien! Lui dis-je simplement.  
- C'est sans doute la dernière fois que l'on se voit avant longtemps, ma chère Claire. Me dit-elle.  
- Je m'en doute. Lui dis-je. Dit-moi, est-ce toi qui ai fait en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre?  
- Oui. Me souria-t-elle. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour réparer tout le mal que j'ai fais dans vos vies à tout les trois.  
- Merci, Angela! Lui dis-je en la serrant de nouveau dans mes bras.  
- De rien très chère! Répondit-elle. Je dois y aller malheureusement. Embrasse mes fils pour moi et soyez heureux tous!  
- Aurevoir grand-mère. Lui dis-je simplement.

Elle me serra de nouveau dans ses bras et s'éloigna tranquilement de moi. Dans mon cas, dès qu'elle n'est plus visible, le champ s'efface doucement et je tombais dans un profond sommeil protégée par le regard bienveillant de ma grand-mère.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Peyton! Ma petite princesse a dix ans aujourd'hui. Selon son parrain, elle me ressemble comme deux goutes d'eaux. Elle n'est pas très grande, toute en finesse, ses cheveux sont d'un blond très pâle et elle a mes yeux verts. Mohinder dit qu'en plus de me ressembler physiquement, elle me ressemble dans sa manière d'agir. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. D'abord, elle a le sourire tendre et doux de son père. Ensuite, elle a la volonté et la détermination de fer de son grand-père et elle a hérité du caractère des femmes de notre famille. Et surtout, je trouve qu'elle a le même regard qu'Angela.

J'entre dans le manoir Petrelli et l'ambiance est déjà du tonerre. La musique préféré de Peyton résonne partout dans la maison et ma superbe nièce viens me délestée de plusieurs sacs. Molly est devenue une magnifique jeune femme de 19 ans. Elle est grande et mince, ses cheveux bruns lui arrêtes aux hanches, ses yeux brillent d'intelligence et son sourire fait craquer tout le monde, y compris ses deux pères! Elle fait la fierté de Mohinder depuis son entrée à la fac de New York en génétique.

En parlant de Mohinder, ce dernier viens m'échanger le reste des paquets contre mon fils. Parker, au contraire de sa grande sœur, est la copie conforme de son père à l'exception des yeux car il a les miens. Alors que Peyton est débordante d'énergie, elle parle déjà de cheerleding, Parker est aussi posé et doux que son père. Pour un garçon de huit ans, c'est un véritable ange. Comme promis, c'est Matt qui est devenu parrain. Et la marraine est Nikki Sanders avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié peu de temps après la naissance de Peyton.

Parker saute finalement de mes bras pour aller jouer avec son parrain. Il adore Matt et s'entend très bien avec lui. Une fois Parker disparue dans le salon, Peter vient m'embrasser et au moment où il m'embrasse les petits bras de Kesha, notre fille de cinq ans, se nouent autour de mon cou et elle me plaque un bisou sonore sur la joue avant de retourner jouer. Plus elle vieillit plus Kesha me fait rire. Elle a le même tempérament que son grand-père et ils s'entendent d'ailleurs très bien! Et physiquement, elle est le parfait mélange entre Peter et moi. Les yeux bruns-verts et les cheveux bruns. Dans le cas de ma plus jeune fille, la petite princesse de Peter, nous avons choisi Micah, le fils de Niki, afin d'être le parrain et comme nous manquons de présences féminine dans notre entourage nous avons choisi de faire de Molly la marraine de Kesha également.

Finalement je réussi à atteindre le grand salon joliement décorer pour l'évènement. Alors que Nikki, Micah, Hiro et Ando me salut de là où ils sont, mon père viens m'embrasser et du même coup il en profite pour mettre mon dernier né dans mes bras. Je rigole car Nathan semble toujours rajeunir de dix ans quand il a un de ses petits-enfants dans les bras. J'embrasse finalement Knox, mon plus jeune fils. Je l'ai nommé ainsi car mon cher Knox, mon ami, est mort peut de temps avant la naissance de mon dernier garçon. Il a été tuer dans un attentat à la voiture piégé à L.A trois ans et demi plus tôt. Il me manque énormément, mais les sourires de mon fils me rappelle ceux de mon ami. Étrangement, Knox ne ressemble a aucun de nous deux. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu-gris très intense, ses cheveux sont blond-roux et son caractère est très changeant. Parfois il est aussi doux et tranquille que Parker, parfois il est assi vif et exubérent que Peyton et Kesha. Cette fois là, c'est Hiro que nous avons choisi pour être le parrain de Knox. Et comme Mohinder, Matt et Micah, Hiro est un excellent parrain et s'entend très bien avec son fieule. D'ailleurs, Knox n'a que trois ans et il parle déjà très bien le japonnais. Hiro le lui apprend en lui racontant les aventures de Takezo Kensei. De son côté, Nikki est également la marraine de Knox et tout comme pour Parker, elle adore passer du temps à jouer avec lui.

La petite fête bat son plein pendant un bon moment et tout le monde s'amuse et rigole avec les enfants. Assise dans mon fauteuil, je regarde doucement tout le monde. Ma famille. Ma grande et étrange famille. Mon père Nathan, mon mari Peter, mes neveux Molly et Micah, ma sœur Nikki, mes frères Matt, Mohinder, Hiro et Ando. Mes enfants Peyton, Parker, Kesha et Knox. Je me sens un peu nostalgique en se moment. Comme j'en suis au cinquième mois de ma cinquième grossesse, mes hormones font les montagnes russes à répétition. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. Papa et Maman Bennet doivent venir se joindre à nous un peu plus tard et j'ai vraiment hâte de les voirs. Je me souviens du jour où je leur ai annoncé qu'ils étaient grand-parents. J'étais morte de trouille, mais au final mon père et ma mère ont acceptés sans problème ma relation avec Peter et depuis ils vivent dans une petite ville à trente minutes de New York.

Je lève un instant les yeux vers la cheminée et croise le regard d'Angela. Elle n'est plus revenue me voir dans mes rêves mais je sais qu'elle n'est jamais bien loin et qu'elle veille sur nous tous comme un ange gardien. Soudainement je suis ramener à la réaliter par les cris de surprise de mes enfants. Apparament, Parker a _accidentellement _utilisé son pouvoir sur sa grande sœur et cette dernière est furieuse. Parker a le pouvoir de métamorphoser les choses et il adore embêter sa sœur en colorant les cheveux de cette dernière de toutes les couleurs possible. Habituellement, quand Parker lance l'assaut, Peyton réplique en lui lançant des tonnes d'eaux en pleine tête. Désireux de jouer eux aussi, Kesha et Knox s'en mêlent rapidement. Alors en un rien de temps, la maison se ramasse pleine d'eau, avec des objets aux couleurs douteuses, des fleurs et des plantes à perte de vue gracieusetée de Kesha et le tout agrémenté d'objets qui flottent dans tout les sens grâce à la télékinésie de Knox.

Mais malgré la turbulence de mes quatre enfants, je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde. Les évènements qui ont précédés la naissance de Peyton ont été très difficile, mais c'est grâce à eux si ma grande famille est aussi soudée qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui.

Bien plus tard, alors que nos quatre petits monstres sont bien endormis dans leurs chambres, je me retrouve au salon avec Peter, Nathan, Papa, Maman, Nikki, Micah, Molly, Matt, Mohinder, Hiro et Ando. Nous discutons tous ensemble de choses et d'autres et alors que Peter nous ressert du vin a tous, je demande le silence.

- Je voudrais votre attention pour un instant mes amis! Dis-je en me levant. Voilà, aujourd'hui nous avons fêté les dix ans de Peyton. Cela fait également dix ans cette année que nous avons été débarasser de la Compagnie. Dix ans de paix, dix ans de vie sans craindre d'être enlevé ou tuer pour nos pouvoir. Cela fait également près de dix ans que ma famille c'est enfin formée. Papa et maman, depuis toujours, en sont les bases. Nathan est devenu par la suite un père aimant et merveilleux au même titre que Noé. Et contrairement à la plupart des adolescentes de mon âge j'étais ravis d'avoir deux pères aussi merveilleux. Par la suite, il y a Peter. Mon oncle, mon mari, mon héro. Sans lui, je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. Sans lui je n'aurais pas les quatre enfants merveilleux que j'ai, n'en aurais pas un cinquième en route et n'aurais pas rencontré toutes les personnes merveilleuses ici présente. À un instant de ma vie où je n'avais personne et où je ne savais plus qui j'étais Matt et Mohinder, mes grands frères, m'ont fait une place dans leur petite famille et dans leur cœur. Ils ont été là pour moi pendant ma grossesse et ne m'ont jamais laisser tomber depuis. À tous mes accouchement, Mohinder était là pour se faire broyer les doigts. Molly a été ces dix dernières années mon rayon de soleil. Elle m'a un jour promis de me protéger contre quiconque vourait me faire du mal et elle est la meilleure des protectrices. Merci ma Molly. Peu de temps après la naissance de Peyton, c'est Nikki et Micah qui sont entré dans notre vie. Ils sont arrivés à un moment où j'avais désespérement besoin d'une présence féminine dans ma vie! Nikki est la meilleure amie que j'aurais pu souhaiter avoir et elle est une grande sœur formidable. Et tout comme Molly, Micah a toujours été là pour me mettre du baume au cœur dans les moments de nostalgie et de déprime. Pour terminer, les derniers mais non les moindres, Hiro et Ando. Hiro l'éternel optimiste, notre héro à tous et Ando, le fidèl compagnon et ami tout aussi héroïque que Hiro. Avec leur arrivée, j'ai su que ma famille c'était vous tous, que les liens du sang ne comptent pas, que tout ce qui importe c'est l'amour. Je voudrais vous remercier tous d'être qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes. Sans vous tous je sais que je ne serais pas qui je suis aujourd'hui et, surtout, je ne serais pas aussi heureuse et comblée qu'en ce moment. Je voulais simplement profiter du moment pour vous dire à tous que je vous aime plus que tout au monde et je voulais vous dire merci tout simplement. Merci pour tout. Je lève mon verre à votre santé à tous! Terminais-je en levant mon verre.

- Et nous c'est à toi que nous le levons, Claire. Me répondit Mohinder, la voix chargée d'émotion. Je crois que je peux parler au nom de tous en disant que tu es le point central de cette grande famille qui est la nôtre et que ce n'est pas grâce à nous si tu es la femme que tu es aujourd'hui, mais bien le contraîre. C'est grâce à toi si nous sommes qui nous sommes aujourd'hui. Nous t'aimons tous, très chère Claire alors santé petite sœur!  
- Santé! Terminons-nous tous en cœur.

Après avoir prit une gorgée de vin, je sens qu'on me vole mon verre et que quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras. Au parfum, je reconnais Mohinder, mais il est rapidement remplacer par Hiro, suivit d'Ando, Micah, Nikki, Peter, Nathan, Papa, Maman, Matt et Molly. Après ce moment de grande émotion, les discutions animées reprennent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Moi je fini par m'endormir guidée par le rythme des voix, lovée dans mon fauteuil préféré.

Claire vient de s'endormir, roulée confortablement dans son fauteuil. J'attrape la jetté de l'autre fauteuil et la couvre doucement. Je lui embrasse la tête et lui murmure un bonne nuit. Claire a changée nos vies à tous et nous sommes tous conscient qu'elle est un peu notre ange gardien. Elle a beaucoup souffert à l'époque, mais elle a maintenant tout le bonheur possible et je sais que cela continuera ainsi. Tant que je serais là, foi de Mohinder Suresh, Claire Petrelli sera heureuse et comblée. Bonne nuit petite sœur.


End file.
